REPOST :: YUNJAE Love Is
by haebumkie1315
Summary: YUNJAE IS Real.. Pertemuan,, Persahabatan,. Perpisahan,, dan juga Cinta.. #g bisa bikin summary.. Yang penting yunjae aja lah..
1. Chapter 1

Aku mau coba buat ff n gak tau akan berakhir seperti apa ff ini nantinya..

Ini bukan boyXboy cz para uke aku jadiin yeoja#mian oppadeul..

Dan mianhae jika ini jelek,buruk dan gk bisa disebut ff.. hehehe..

Nie sebnarnya hanya prolog ja jadi ff ni berlanjut atau tidak tergantuung respon chingudeul..

Tittle : aku g tau judul yang cocok? Hehehe. Jika chingudeul tau judul yang cocok bolehlah beri tau..

Cast : YunJaeYooSuMin #untuk sementara n yang lain nyusul..

-PROLOG-

"Sebenarnya aku bahagia dengan suasana seperti hehm#menghela nafas# tapi aku tidak bisa meresapi kebahagiaan itu secara utuh"

"Waeyo, joongie?Adakah sesuatu yang membuatmu kurang enak berada disni? Atau kamu merasa terpaksa untuk datang kesini"

"Cobalah kamu lihat kebahagiaan junsu dengan yoochun. Mereka menikmati suasana ini dengan bahagia"

"Mereka kan sudah resmi menjalin cinta. Sedangkan aku seperti yang kamu lihat. Aku masih belum punya pasangan"

"Aku.. Aku bersedia menjadi pasanganmu bahkan lebih dri itu,aku mau mnjdi namja chingumu joongie"

"Mianhae minnie. Hatiku sudah aku labuhkan kepada orang lain. Bahkan saat ini aku merasa ada yang hilang dari diriku. Sekeping hatiku telah terbwa pergi olehnya. Aku hanya mampu merindu. Berharap dia akan datang menemaniku. Sekali lagi.. Jeongmal mianhae changminnie"

hayo-hayo adakah yang bisa menebak capa yg dirindukan jaema? Terus nasib minnie gimana? #yang bnar tebakannya dapat tiket nonton ncan yunjae live..Hehehe

Q buat ini ff karena galau habis denger lagu lagu oppadeul. Semoga responnya baik.. Sampai jumpa dichap 1 jka jadi dipost.. Annyeong..


	2. pertemuan dan perpisahan

Annyeong chingudeul..

Nie chap 1 nya.. Moga aja berkenan dengan hati chingudeul dan mian jika ancur ea..

Dan inilah ceritanya..

#selamat membaca

Chap 1

Siang itu,terik mentari terasa menyengat. Namun itu tidak membuat seorang gadis kecil menjadi malas untuk bercanda ria dengan alam sekitarnya. Dia dengan kaki kecilnya berlari menyusuri pantai yang berombak. Tapak kakinya yang kecil membekas di atas pasir memancarkan cahaya berkikau karena terpaan matahari.

Gadis kecil itu terus berlari dengan parasnya yang mungil dan dia baru berhenti saat melìhat pohon kelapa dan dia beristirahat dibawah pohon tersebut. Mata bulatnya menatap tepian pantai. Entah apa yang dilihatnya. Cukup lama dia melihat, seakan ada sesuatu yang dicarinya.

Sementara sang mentari semakin condong ke barat. Dan gadis itu masih saja betah di tempanya. Dia seperti menunggu seseorang yang akan datang menemuinya. Tapi entah siapa, karena matanya yang bulat masih setia menatap kekat pada pantai.

"Hai"

Suara bass yang indah itu terdengar menyapa. Dan sontak membuat gadis kecil itu menoleh ke arah suara itu datang.. Seorang laki-laki berdiri tepat dibelakang pohon tempat dia bersandar. Gadis kecil itu menangkap senyuman tipis dari bibir lelaki itu. Senyuman yang sepertinya sangat dipaksakan untuk menghias di bibirnya. Namun gadis kecil itu tetap membalasnya.

"Hai... Yunnie! Joongie kira Yunnie tidak akan datang." ujar gadis kecil itu.

"Aku pasti datang,Joongie." desah Yunnie dengan wajah murung.

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan Yunnie? Kelihatannya kamu tampak murung. Kalau tidak keberatan,kamu boleh bercerita padaku. Siapa tahu dengan berbagi cerita kamu tidak akan murung lagi. Karena aku lebih senang melihatmu ceria." Joongie mencoba mencairkan kesenduan Yunnie.

"Nan gwenchana. Hanya..." sampai disitu ucapan Yunnie terhenti. Sepertinya dia ragu untuk mengatakan kepada Joongie.

"Hanya apa Yunnie...? Lanjutkn omonganmu. Ceritakanlah masalah yang menganjal hatimu. Itupun kalau kamu mau membaginya denganku."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu menjadi sedih kalau aku mengatakannya."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan bersedih. Katakanlah." Joongiepun mulai penasaran

"Jeongmal..?"

"Ne. Tidakkah kamu lihat ketegaranku?"

"Eum.. Besok aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Sebenarnya aku berat untuk pergi. Tapi keadaanlah yang memaksaku untuk tetap meninggalkan desa ini. Dan keadaan pulalah yang membuatku harus rela meninggalkan tempat indah bermain kita."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu,Yunnie." tegas Joongie dengan menatap lekat wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mau ke kota. Ke Seoul."

"Jadi kamu meninggalkanku sendirian Yunnie? Kamu akan pergi tanpa mau memperdulikan diriku yang pasti akan kesepian. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menemaniku bermain. Kamu akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Wae Yunnie.. Wae.. Hiks" wajah Joongie mulai berubah sendu. Kesedihannya begitu terasa.

"Inilah yang aku kawatirkan,membuatmu menjadi sedih."

"Kenapa kamu mau meninggalkanku Yunnie,, hiks,, hiks. Apakah kamu tidak sudi lagi berteman dengan anak cenggeng sepertiku,, hiks. Ataukah...?" joongie tidak kuasa meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Aku mau mencari penghidupanku. Kamu tau kan bagaimana kehidupanku. Aku berharap di kota aku bisa bekerja, sehingga tidak terus-terusan bergantung kepada orang lain."

"Tapi kamu akan meninggalkanku..hiks. Itulah yang membuatku sedih. Aku..hiks.. Aku tidak akan mempunyai teman lagi untuk bermain disini"

"Joongie.. Dengarkan yunnie, masih banyak teman yang baik untukmu. Apalagi kamu anak baik, dan juga hatimu lembut. Aku yakin banyak orang yang senang menjadi temanmu."

"Tapi aku mau yunnie yang terus menemaniku."

"Ah... Mengertilah Jongie. Hidup kita bukan sekedar untuk bermain. Tapi kita punya cita-cita untuk diraih. Dan akupun ingin mewujudkan cita-cita itu ditempat lain."

"Apa disini kamu tidak bisa untuk mendapatkannya?"

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan,joongie. Tidak ada."

"Aku masih belum mengerti yunnie." joongie semakin terisak membuat Yunnie bertambah binggung. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membuat joongie mengerti.

"Joongie.. Dengarkan yunnie. Yunnie yakin kesedihanmu lambat laun akan hilang karena banyak orang yang akan menghiburmu dan menyayangimu. Ada orang tua yang begitu besar kasih sayangnya padamu, juga banyak teman yang akan menemanimu bermain. Tidak hanya ditepian pantai ini saja, tapi dirumah, juga disekolah. Semuanya akan membuatmu ceria seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Banyak orang mau menjadi temanmu,sahabatmu, karena kamu anak yang sangat baik."

"Jeongmal?" sergah joongie

"Ne. Tentu saja gadis kecilku. Aku saja yang mirip gelandangan bisa kamu jadikan sahabatmu, apalagi orang lain. Temanmu akan begitu bahagia."

"Aish.. Kenapa bicaramu begitu. Kamu bukan gelandangan yunnie, kamu itu temanku, sahabatku. Jika yang kamu katakan memang benar, aku akan menaoa mengerti keputusanmu. Kamu memang benar, masing-masing kita memiliki impian yang harus diraih."

"Ahh.. Gadis kecilku memang cerdas. Kamu tegas dan kata-katamu terkadang memberikan kekuatan padaku. Hatimu putih, karena itulah mengapa aku masih sanggup melewati hari-hari tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Kasihmu memberikan harapan padaku." desah yunnie."Aku pasti akan sangat kehilangan dirimu. Aku akan merindukanmu ditempat dimana aku akan terasing." lanjut yunnie

"Akupun akan kehilangan dirimu yunnie. Merindukanmu, menganang masa-masa bermain kita yang indah" balas joongie

"Kalau umur kita panjang, suatu saat aku pasti akan kembali untuk mencarimu. Menemanimu kembali ditempat indah seperti ini."

"Jeongmal? Kamu tidak berbohong. Kamu janji ya?" wajah joonghe kembali ceria dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya

"Ne. Aku berjanji. Sekarang hapus air matamu. Dan sebaiknya kita harus pulang. Hari mulai malam."

"Aku ingin minta sesuatu darimu sebelum meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Mwo..?"

"Aku ingin kamu menghapus air mataku untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Ahh.. Pasti aku lakukan meski kamu tidak memintanya." desah yunnie. Lelaki kecil itu mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang menempel di pipi Joongie. Sangat lembut dan begitu tulus. Gadis itupun tersenyum.

Mereka meninggalkan pantai itu dengan sejuta kenangan indah mereka. Angin yang menerpa mengiringi langkah kedua anak itu. Deburan ombak terus menghempas mencoba meruntuhkan kokohnya batu karang. Itulah nyanyian alam yang akan terus mengalun indah.

===TBC===

Gimana chap 1 nya?

Jelek ea..

Ea beginilah jadinya ff nie,, mau dibilang bagus ya syukur g juga gpp..

Cz q hny pngen post ff dimari..

N yang sudah membaca tolong rcl ea..

Saran,kritisan atau apapun dari kalian akan membuatku tau harus bertindak apa untuk ff ini selanjutnya..

Sekali lagi jeongmal gomawoyo bagi chingudeul yang dah baca di ff dan semoga terhibur.


	3. orang baru

Annyeong chingudeul, chap 2 datang, q post cepat karena besok aku fulltime. Dan mian jika chap sebelumnya banyak typo soalnya aku gak pernah edit, tiap buat langsung dipost..

# YUNJAE :: Love Is #

Cast : Jung Yunho/Yunnie (11 th)

Kim jaejoong/Joongie (7 th)

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka. yunjae is real dan gak bisa diganggu gugat..

Warning : ni gs coz para uke aku jadiin yeoja.. Jadi jika g berkenang mian aku mohon gak usah baca aja

#ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca#

=Yunjae Love is=

"Aku ingin minta sesuatu darimu sebelum meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Mwo..?"

"Aku ingin kamu menghapus air mataku untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Ahh.. Pasti aku lakukan meski kamu tidak memintanya." desah yunnie. Lelaki kecil itu mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang menempel di pipi Joongie. Sangat lembut dan begitu tulus. Gadis itupun tersenyum.

-CHAP 2-

10 tahun kemudian

Hari beranjak siang.

Sengatan mentari membuat pasir di Pantai Haeundae menjadi kering. Deburan ombak terdengar jelas menghempas. Desiran angin pantaipun kian terasa. Bus pariwisata yang membawa rombongan siswa Dong Bang High School telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Pantai Haeundae memang sengaja dipilih oleh seongsaengnim sebagai lokasi observasi. Disamping tempatnya indah dengan pasir yang membentang luas di pesisir pantai,juga keadaan airnya yang cukup bersahabat. Pantai ini dijadikan salah satu aset wisata di Busan. Banyak wisatawan yang menghabiskan waktu luang mereka di sana.

Rombongan siswa yang telah memasuki kawasan Pantai Haeundae segera konsentrasi dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Setelah mendapat pengarahan dari seongsaengnim, semua anggota kelompok mengarahkan anggotanya untuk mengumpulkan informasi seputar ekosistem laut. Changmin sendiri sebagai ketua kelompok 1 berjalan beriringan dengan Jaejoong. Gadis itu memang sengaja didaulat oleh anggota kelompoknya menjadi sekretaris. Tentu saja dia bertugas untuk mencatat informasi penting sebagai laporan. Wajah mereka berseri-seri. Tidak memperdulikan kilatan mentari yang menyengat kulit-kulit halus mereka. Yang jelas mereka harus berlomba dalam menyelesaikan tugas yang dibagikan oleh seongsaengnim. Siapa yang cepat, dialah yang lebih dahulu istirahat.

Sementara matahari mulai sedikit condong ke barat. Berarti selama dua jam, semua kelompok itu sibuk menyelesaikan tugas. Changmin dan Jaejoong terlihat menepi mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Tugas mereka sedikit lagi sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu dua anggota kelompoknya saja. Tampak sekali kelelahan di wajah mereka. Entah siapa memulai, keduanya bergegas membuka tas perbekalan, kemudian mengambil beberapa kaleng soft drink.

"Kau mau minum, jae..?" ujar changmin dengan menyodorkan kaleng minuman kepada jaejoong.

"Aku juga bawa minuman dari rumah tadi. Ini kalau kamu mau."

"Oh ya.. Kalau begitu kita tukaran saja. Kau minum minuman yang aku bawa dan aku yang kau bawa?"

"Aish.. Kamu kayak anak kecil saja, min."

"Aku juga tidak tahu dengan perubahanku ini. Setiap kali berdekatan denganmu,aku seperti salah tingkah, konyolnya kembali seperti anak kecil."

Changmin tidak mengerti kenapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Mau menariknya kembali sudah tidak bisa. Dia menatap lekat pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya memegang erat kaleng minuman dingin yang dibawa jaejoong. Dia melirik ke arah jaejoong.

"Ternyata suasana pantai begitu indah ya min. Apalagi Haeundae dengan pasirnya. Aku merasa dekat dengan alam seperti ini."

"Kau benar suasananya memang indah. Kita juga dapat menikmati nyanyian alam dari ritme perpaduan itu."

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa melukiskan semua itu dengan kata-kata indahmu, min." jaejoong melirik changmin yang tengah menatap laut lepas.

"Jeongmal"

"Ne"

"Barangkali semua itu tercipta karena suasana hatiku sedang merasakan keindahan itu."

Air laut semakin membiru. Seperti benih-benih cinta di hati changmin yang semakin subur? #apaan coba# . Ada burung camar menari di atas permukaannya. Sangat menakjubkan. Burung- burung itu dengan beraninya mempermainkan goncangan ombak. Gulungannya memhempaskan pasir. Suaranya bergemuruh dan hempasan itu mengeluarkan buih-buih keputihan. Changmin terdiam dengan nyanyian kerinduan di hatinya.

"Ternyata kamu puitis juga, min."

"Ada kalanya seorang tampil seperti penyair dengan sejuta kata puitisnya, jae."

"Dan sekarang kamu seperti itu."

Ah seandainya kau tahu jae apa yang ada dalam hatiku, desah changmin dalam hati. Jaejoong melirik changmin. Kata-kata lelaki di sampingnya sangat polos. Dia ingin tahu ada apa di balik wajah tampan changmin. Benarkah isu-isu yang didengar selama ini, kalau pemuda gagah ini menaruh hati padanya. Changmin menunduk memperhatikan jemarinya tengah mempermainkan pasir. Dia tidak mau gadis itu akan menangkap kerinduan di wajahnya.

"Aku mau menyusuri tepian pantai, minnie. Karena menurutku pesisir Pantai Haeundae sangat indah dan aku mau menikmati keindahannya dengan utuh. Entah mengapa aku sangat tertarik dengan suasana pantai seperti ini. Aku pergi dulu changminnie."

"Aish.. Kau ini selalu memangilku changminnie disaat tertentu saja. Tak bisakah kau memanggilku minnie terus."

"Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu minnie. Dan sekarang bolehkan aku pergi.. Daa"

Jaejoong terus melangkah di atas pasir yang memutih dengan kilauan-kilauan kecil sebagai penghiasnya. Memang pancaran matahari masih menyengat membuat kilauan di sepanjang pasir yang membentang. Seperti kilauan mutiara. Mula-mula, langkah kaki jaejoong pelan, semakin lama semakin cepat, dan akhirnya dia berhenti berlari-lari kecil disepanjang pantai. Changmin hanya bisa menatap tubuh indah gadis itu. Dia hanya menarik napas panjang.

Jaejoong tidak peduli lagi dengan sengatan matahari. Gadis dengan paras cantik itu terus berlari. Dia sangat menikmati suasana saat itu. Tidak merasakan panas lagi seperti tadi. Bahkan kelelahannya hilang seketika. Wajahnya memerah karena terkena panas matahari. Tubuhnya semakin mengecil dan semakin jauh dari keramaian orang-orang. Dia berlari menuju batu karang yang terjal. Tempatnya cukup jauh, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu kekuatan yang membuatnya cukup dekat dengan suasana pantai seperti itu. Dia merasa sangat akrab dan sangat sering berlari kecil seperti itu. Inilah yang menyebabkan kelelahannya hilang, lenyap bersama bekas-bekas tapak kakinya di atas pasir.

Akhirnya jaejoong sampai juga ditempat batu karang itu. Napasnya terengah-engah. Terdengar cukup jelas. Dia mencari tempat untuk istirahat di atas batu karang, melawan mentari yang masih terik. Tubuhnya yang indah seperti lenyap di balik batu karang itu. Dari sinilah, gading yang memiliki mata bulat dan paras yang cantik itu menatap pantai sepuas-puasnya. Menghirup udara pantai, merasakan kesejukan ombak yang menghempas di sepanjang batu karang. Dia hanyut dengan keindahan yang sempurna. Sampai-sampai, gadis itu tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi ada dua pasang mata manusia tengah memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Pandangannya cukup liar, seperti mau menelanjangi tubuh indah jaejoong. Sesekali kedua orang asing itu menelan ludah dengan pancaran nafsu dari matanya. Keduanya mengendap-endap secara hati-hati, mendekati tempat duduk jaejoong. Mereka mendekat dan semakin mendekat, sampai akhirnya.

"Mmmm...!"

Tangan salah seorang laki-laki itu dengan kasar menutup mulut jaejoong. Sementara tangan kirinya mendekap perut gadis itu. Belum hilang rasa kagetnya, kedua laki-laki itu menyeret jaejoong dari tempat duduknya ke tempat yang sepi. Gadis itu tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain meronta dan berusaha memberikan perlawanan. Dekapan tangan kasar itu sangat kuat, apalagi dibantu oleh temannya yang memegang kedua kaki jaejoong. Setelah berada di tempat yang tersembunyi, jaejoong dibaringkan. Jaejoong pun tetap berusaha berontak dalam kekuatannya yang amat sangat. Perlawanan gadis itu cukup menyulitkan kedua laki-laki itu untuk menjalankan niatnya. Karena merasa kesulitan, salah seorang lelaki itu memcoba mengancam.

"Jangan coba-coba melawan, kalau kamu tidak mau kami bunuh!"

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Apa mau kalian..?" jaejoong melawan

"Sunghwa, kamu dengar agashi ini bilang apa?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil sunghwa itu tidak menjawab, dia masih terus memandangi tubuh jaejoong.

"Jangan bicara lagi shin. Aku sudah tidak sabar nih. Ingin merasakan nikmatnya agashi yeopeo ini."

Kata-kata itu semakin membuat Jaejoong takut. Tubuhnya gemetaran, sepertinya kedua laki-laki ini tidak bisa dimintai belas kasih. Dia hanya bisa meratapi dirinya. Dia merasakan sebentar lagi masa depannya akan hancur, begitu juga masa remajanya yang indah. Akan lebur.

Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah dan memohon pertolongan dari Tuhan. Ohh...betapa tragisnya nasibku ini, desah jaejoong dalam hati. Pada saat kepasrahannya menerima kenyataan nasibnya yang getir. Dia masih tetap berharap ada orang yang bisa menolongnya. Apalagi saat itu dia tidak berdaya melawan kedua lelaki yang mau merenggut kehormatannya.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki muda berdiri dengan gagahnya. Bayangan lelaki itu sempat dilihat oleh jaejoong. Sebentar saja terdengar lelaki tegap itu membentak dengan kerasnya.

"Lepaskan agashi itu!"

Mendengan bentakan itu, kedua laki-laki itu menoleh. Kemudian menyeringai seperti seekor singa.

"Osoli! Kau mau mencari masalah saja. Atau kau mau merebut agashi ini dari tangan kami, hah!"

"Dasar kalian para hangmun. Bisanya merusak kehormatan orang saja. Lepaskan dia!" Lelaki gagah itu kembali membentak dengan keras. Dia sangat marah sekali menyaksikan perbuatan bej*t itu.

"Apa pedulimu pada agashi ini, hah. Memangnya kau namja chingunya!"

"Aku chingunya, mengerti!"

"Kita bereskan dulu orang tak tau diri ini, shin. Dia tidak tau kita ini siapa. Enak saja dia membantah."

"Sudah aku katakan kalau kalian adalah para hangmun." jawab lelaki gagah itu dengan entengnya.

"Osoli!" Sunghwa yang tidak tahan lagi mendengar ocehan laki-laki misterius itu, langsung menyerang tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Dan lelaki muda itu masih tetap tenang. Matanya tajam memandang ke arah lawannya. Ketika kepala Sunghwa hendak membentur dirinya, lelaki itu mundur selangkah. Tangannya yang cukup kekar menangkap kepala lawannya sebelum bisa menyentuh dirinya. Kemudian dia dengan kuat memelintir kepala Sunghwa sambil melepaskan tendangan ke arah perut lawannya. Sunghwa yang tidak memperhitungkan kemampuan lawannya kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki muda itu. Namun belum sempat dia melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan lelaki itu, tubuhnya terpelanting beberapa langkah dari tempatnya semula.

"Ahh..!"

Sunghwa mengerang kesakitan, apalagi tubuhnya membentur batu karang yang tajam. Tak ampun lagi, tubuh sunghwa terluka dan berdarah. Shin yang menyaksikan temannya tidak berdaya segera menyerang dengan membabi buta. Ia melayangkan tinjunya dengan sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi tetap saja lawannya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Lelaki muda itu besar di jalanan yang akrab dengan kekerasan. Siapa yang kuat dialah yang menjadi penguasa. Dengan bekal itulah lelaki muda itu menantang. Tinju lawan ditangkapnya dengan tenang. Kini dia membalas pukulan itu dengan tinjunya. Kaki kirinya melayang dan menendang telak di tulang rusuk shin.

"Ahh!"

Shin jatuh terjerembab dekat pinggiran pantai. Seperti temannya tadi, tubuhnya membentur pinggiran batu karang. Dia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Sakit karena terkena pukulan dan tendangan lelaki muda sebagai lawannya, juga sakit akibat benturan dengan batu karang yang terjal. Perkelahian itu berlangsung cukup singkat. Dua laki-laki yang mau menyakiti Jaejoong ternyata tidak sekuat apa yang dibayangkan oleh lelaki muda itu. Sering kali dia menghadapi orang seperti mereka di tempatnya bekerja, pada sebuah kafe kecil yang selama ini dikelolanya dengan susah payah. Kedua lawannya tidak mampu berbuat banyak. Mereka takluk dengan beberapa geprakan saja. Lelaki itu pergi dengan sempoyongan.

Sementara Jaejoong sejak tadi telah berdiri. Dia langsung berlari mendekati pemuda itu setelah mengetahui orang-orang yang mau memperkosanya sudah pergi. Wajahnya pucat sangat pias. Ketakutan masih terlihat jelas dimatanya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar. Dia lemas merasa tidak kuat menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia sangat lemah. Gadis manis itu mencoba untuk menahan keseimbangannya. Bibirnya yang mulai memerah menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, tapi seperti tak terbentuk dengan sempurna. Dia terjatuh menubruk laki-laki muda penyelamatnya.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya lelaki gagah itu setelah membawa Jaejoong ke tempat yang teduh.

"Ne. Untung saja kau datang. Kalau tidak ada kamu aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku."

Jaejoong tidak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya. Air matanya menyeruak dengan derasnya membasahi pipinya yang halus. Kesedihannya tiba-tiba saja membuncah. Dia seperti merasakan kalau saat ini kejadian yang mengerikan itu benar-benar menimpa dirinya. Wajah-wajah orang kasar dan begis tadi, lalu dia akan menjadi gadis yang memiliki masa depan suram. Dia akan terluka meratapi keadaannya. Seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, namun sangat putus asa. Membayangkan semua itu, dia semakin teisak dalam pelukan pemuda gagah yang baru saja menolongnya keluar dari malapetaka.

"Hei, sudahlah, agashi. Jangan menangis. Toh semuanya sudah selesai. Sekarang kamu sudah aman, karena orang-orang kasar itu telah pergi."

"Aku sangat takut dengan semua ini, karena bayangan-bayangan hitam itu semakin membuatku takut."

"Aku mengerti dengan kesedihanmu saat ini. Akupun belum tentu akan kuat bila menghadapi kejadian seperti yang menimpa dirimu. Kau terlalu cantik untuk dikasari. Kelembutanmu seharusnya tidak berhadapan dengan peristiwa yang membuatmu akan takut. Tapi karena kecantikan itu pula, terkadang mengundang malapetaka. Karena kita tidak pernah tahu kalau seorang disekeliling kita itu baik atau jahat. Untuk itulah dengan kejadian seperti ini, kamu mesti lebih hati-hati."

"Gomawo atas pertolonganmu yang sangat berharga ini. Entah dengan apa aku bisa membalasnya. Mungkin seumur hidupku aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalasnya, karena dengan pertolonganmu, aku sebagai seorang gadis masih memiliki sesuatu yang selama ini kujaga dan kubanggakan."

"Sudahlah. Kita mesti membantu orang yang memang membutuhkan bantuan kita. Itu sangat wajar dalam kehidupan. Saat ini, kebetulan aku mampu menolongmu, tapi dalam kesempatan yang lain, barangkali aku ditolong oleh kamu ataupun oleh orang lain. Itulah hidup yang memiliki keseimbangan. Sekarang hapuslah air matamu." setelah selesai dengan kalimat terakhirnya pemuda itu kemudian memberikan sapu tangan kepada Jaejoong. "Sekarang rencanamu apa...?"

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja karena aku tidak mau teman-temanku menjadi cemas dengan kejadian ini, kalau mereka tahu. Apakah kamu mau mengantarku pulang?"

Mendengar permintaan gadis di sampingnya, pemuda gagah itu diam sejenak. Dia tidak langsung mengabulkan permintaan Jaejoong. Dia berpikir bagaimana sebaiknya. Sementara Jaejoong sendiri menanti keputusan pangeran penolongnya dalam kecemasan. Padahal dia ingin sekali pemuda itu segera menyetujui permintaannya. Entah apa yang membuat hatinya merasa sangat dekat dengan orang lain. Sepertinya dia sudah kenal lama dengannya, atau dimasa-masa yang lalu dia pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, tapi terlebih dulu hapuslah sisa-sisa air matamu itu" ujar pemuda itu dengan tersenyum. Dia semakin tampan di mata Jaejoong kalau dia tersenyum seperti itu. Hati gadis itu sertamerta berjingkrak kegirangan mendengar ucapan lelaki muda itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia memeluk pemuda itu. Wajahnya kembali cerah, tidak pucat seperti tadi. Jaejoong sepertinya telah lupa dengan kesedihan hatinya. Dia lupa dengan ketakutannya. Semua kegetiran itu tercampakan begitu saja bersama senyum pemuda tampan itu. Gadis itu mememukan kembali senyumnya yang sempurna. Di tepian Pantai Haeundae dengan pasirnya.

==TBC==

Fiuh akhirnya kelar chap 2nya..

Ini kosakata yang mungkin chingudeul ada yang belum tahu

-osoli : kurang ajar

-hangmun : b*jing*n

jika da yang mau ditanyain lagi sok atuh tanya ajah..

Sekian dulu chap 2nya

aye pamet dulu ye..


	4. tentang perasaan

Annyeong..

Chap 3 datang,,

mian jika banyak typo coz ini postnya curi-curi waktu dari si Bos..

Mian jika jelek..

Dan selamat membaca

# YUNJAE :: Love Is #

Cast : Jung Yunho/Yunnie (11 th)

Kim jaejoong/Joongie (7 th)

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka. yunjae is real dan gak bisa diganggu gugat..

Warning : ni gs coz para uke aku jadiin yeoja.. Jadi jika g berkenang mian aku mohon gak usah baca aja

#ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca#

=Yunjae Love is=

"Sekarang rencanamu apa...?"

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja karena aku tidak mau teman-temanku menjadi cemas dengan kejadian ini, kalau mereka tahu. Apakah kamu mau mengantarku pulang?"

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, tapi terlebih dulu hapuslah sisa-sisa air matamu itu"

-Chap 3-

Dari sebuah jalan kecil nampak sebuah taksi masih melaju. Di dalamnya Jaejoong tengah bersandar di bahu kanan namja tampan. Dialah pangeran penyelamat Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri yang merasa, makanya selama perjalanan pulang, dia bergayut dengan manja di bahu pemuda yang saat itu sedang gelisah. Jantungnya deg-degan dengan kemanjaan yeoja di sampingnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka, kalau Jaejoong akan berbuat seperti itu. Hatinya bergetar, Jaejoong yang tengah bergayut dapat merasakan getaran itu. Namun dia tetap merebahkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu. Sementara namja muda itu membiarkan saja, tanpa berusaha menolak. Dia tidak ingin membuat hati yeoja di sampingnya merasa kecewa ataupun sedih, karena Jaejoong sendiri sebenarnya masih trauma dengan apa yang menimpa dirinya di Pantai Haeundae.

Taksi yang membawa Jaejoong dan namja itu kini berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Dari luar jelas sekali kalau rumah itu cukup besar. Halamannya luas dengan air mancur di tengahnya. Taman di samping halaman membuat penampilan rumah itu semakin cantik dan mewah. Ah...ternyata kau anak orang kaya. Namja itu mendesis sembari melirik yeoja yang masih bersandar di bahunya.

Jaejoong membuka pintu taksi itu setelah taksi itu benar-benar sudah berhenti. Yeoja itu langsung saja keluar. Dia lupa kalau saat itu ada orang yang menemaninya pulang. Bahkan untuk membayar taksi saja, Jaejoong tidak ingat sama sekali. Yeoja cantik itu terus berlari memasuki rumahnya tanpa mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepada pemuda yang telah mengantarnya.

"Ummaaa..!"

Jaejoong dengan keras memanggil ummanya. Yeoja separuh baya yang tengah asyik di ruang keluarga kaget mendengar teriakan itu. Tidak biasanya aegya-nya itu memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Ummaaa...!" Suara jaejoong terdengar kembali, menggema di ruangan-ruangan mewah miliknya.

"Ada apa chagii...?"

Ummanya menyahut dari ruang keluarga. Jaejoong langsung menuju ruangan dimana dia mendengar suara ummanya menyahut. Sementara yeoja separuh baya itu heran melihat aegya-nya hari itu. Apalagi setelah diperhatikan, wajahnya kelihatan pucat. Ternyata ketakutan jaejoong masih membias di wajahnya. Dia langsung saja memeluk ummanya sambil menangis.

"Umma, joongie takut sekali.."

"Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuatmu ketakutan seperti ini? Lihat! Wajahmu tampak pucat. Apakah kamu sakit chagii? Apa ada orang yang menyakitimu. Terus kamu pulang dengan siapa. Dimana teman-temanmu?"

pertanyaan itu begitu saja keluar dari mulut wanita separuh baya itu. Saking paniknya, dia memberondong aegya kesayangannya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Jaejoong sendiri masih menangis dalam pelukan ummanya. Dia menangis dengan sesunggukan. Entah mengapa dia ingin menumpahkan semua perasaan takutnya ke dalam pelukan yeoja separuh baya itu. Barangkali dalam pelukan yeoja itulah, dirasakannya kenyamanan. Dengan kasih sayang ummanya dia akan merasakan terlindungi dari segala bentuk mara bahaya.

"Ceritakanlah dengan tenang, apa yang terjadi padamu, joongie?" tanya ummanya itu setelah ketengannya kembali. Kemudian Jaejoong menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya di Pantai Haeundae, semuanya tanpa ada satupun yang terlewati. Jaejoong menceritakan bagaimana ketakutannya ketika dia tahu maksud dua orang memangkapnya. Dia ngeri membayangkan semua itu. Tak ketingalan juga dengan seorang pemuda yang menjadi pangeran penyelamatnya.

Yeoja cantik itu bersyukur sekali. Ingat namja itu, Jaejoong baru sadar kalau tadi dia meninggalkan namja itu di dalam taksi. Buru-buru dia berlari keluar untuk mendapatkan orang itu. Tapi setelah tiba di depan gerbang rumahnya, taksi itu sudah tidak ada. Demikian pula dengan sang penyelamatnya.

"Kamu mencari apa, Joongie...?"

"Kemana dia...?"

"Siapa yang kamu maksudkan chagi..?"

"Namja yang menolong Joongie, Umma. Dia juga yang mengantarkan Joongie pulang menggunakan taksi. Tapi kok orangnya sudah tidak ada. Kenapa Joongie tidak menyuruhnya masuk? Kenapa Joongie malah tidak ingat sama sekali pada dirinya ketika sampai dirumah?"

"Joongie...kamu masih trauma dengan kejadian itu chagi. Itu yang menyebabkan kamu lupa. Sudahlah, sekarang kamu perlu istirahat. Nanti lain waktu, kita bisa menemuinya bersama-sama. Appa dan umma juga mau mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya. Kamu tahu alamatnya kan...?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu Jaejoong sendiri kaget. Kenapa hal penting yang barusan dikatakan ummanya juga tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Jangankan menanyakan alamat orang itu, namanya saja, Jaejoong tidak sempat untuk menanyakannya. Memang kejadian itu membuat yeoja cantik itu tampak tergoncang dan ketika semuanya berlalu pun Jaejoong masih belum pulih benar. Itulah yang membuatnya melupakan banyak hal. Jaejoong jadi binggung dengan pertanyaan ummanya. Ternyata yeoja separuh baya itu menangkap kebinggungan di wajah putrinya itu.

"Waeyo Joongie? Kamu kelihatan binggung?"

"Memang Joongie binggung mendengar pertanyaan umma tentang alamat namja muda itu. Joongie tidak tahu alamatnya, karena lupa menanyakannya. Jangankan alamatnya, namanya saja Joongie lupa menanyakannya.."

"Ohh...nae-aegya. Rupanya kamu sangat terguncang dengan kejadian itu. Umma dapat merasakan ketakutanmu. Itu yang membuatmu melupakan banyak hal. Tapi itu hanya sementara. Setelah istirahat sebentar kamu pasti pulih seperti sedia kala. Sekarang sebaiknya umma antar kamu istrahat ne."

Yeoja itu mencoba menghibur aegya-nya. Hatinya ikut sedih melihat keadaan aegya-nya itu. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggangguk pelan. Entah apa arti anggukan itu, karena hatinya masih bertanya-tanya mengenai perubahan dirinya hari itu. Yeoja cantik itu kemudian melangkah ke dalam rangkulan ummanya. Yeoja separuh baya itu merangkul aegya-nya dengan penuh kasih. Memberikan perlindungan kepada aegya-nya. Menumbuhkan kenyamanan dalam hati Jaejoong. Mencoba menghilangkan goncangan jiwa aegya kesayangannya itu.

"Umma...?"

"Ne chagi..."

"Maukah umma menunggui Joongie sebentar?"

"Ne. Sekarang Joongie tidur. Joongie tentu sangat capek kan hari ini. Istirahatlah agar rasa lelahmu itu hilang."

Jaejoong mencoba untuk tersenyum. Tipis sekali senyuman itu. Walaupun begitu, besar sekali artinya bagi ummanya. Yeoja itu tahu kalau aegya-nya yang lembut, memiliki ketegaran dalam menghadapi segala permasalahannya. Dia sudah cukup dewasa. Itulah yang membuatnya membalas senyum aegya-nya. Tidurlah joongie, lupakan segala hal yang membuatmu. Disini umma akan menjagamu dengan segenap kasih sayang, sehingga kamu merasa aman. Tidurlah, mimpilah yang indah. Yeoja itu membatin dengan lirih. Dipandanginya wajah Jaejoong. Dalam keadaan mata terpejam wajah itu terlihat sangat cantik. Sebentuk bibir indah dipadukan dengan mata bulat dan hidung mancungnya. Kecantikan itu cukup sempurna. Kecantikan dengan pancaran kelembutan. Barulah dia kemudian beranjak dari kamar aegya-nya itu.

Dalam tidurnya Jaejoong seperti melihat cahaya kemerah-merahan. Namun cahaya itu cukup sejuk. Sepertinya kilauannya menyinari sebuah tempat. Luas sekali tempat itu. Banyak warna yang menghiasinya. Merah, Kuning, Putih, Hijau, Biru terlihat membuat tempat itu sangat indah. Dalam paduan banyak warna itu, ada bayangan samar tengah berlari-lari. Setelah beberapa saat bayangan itu terlihat diam di balik sebuah benda yang cukup berusaha menggapai bayangan itu. Dia mendekat dan terus mendekat. Ketika Jaejoong mau memeluk bayangan itu, dengan cepat bayangan itu beranjak dari tempatnya, kemudian berlari kembali seperti tadi. Tapi kini dia dapat melihat sosok bayangan itu. Ternyata sosok seorang anak kecil yang dengan cerianya berlari di tepian pantai. Ada pasir yang menghitam. Di atas pasir itu terlihat jelas bekas tapak kaki anak kecil. Ada ombak dengan hempasannya. Warnanya putih, menyeruak mempermainkan pasir.

Anak kecil itu memang tengah berlari di sepanjang pantai. Mengejar burung camar yang kebetulan sedang bercekrama di atas pasir. Namun tetap saja burung itu kembali terbang sebelum dapat tertangkap. Mereka berterbangan sambil mengejek anak kecil yang berusaha menangkapnya. Kembali anak itu berhenti. Dia merasakan lelah setelah sekian lama berlari. Dia duduk dengan menatap air laut yang membiru. Tatapannya yang kecil tidak melewatkan cahaya merah keemasan dari mentari senja. Cukup lama juga dia berdiam diri sembari menikmati indahnya pantai di penghujun senja. Tapi tiba-tiba semburan air hujan mengusik keasikannya mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Berlari, seolah tidak mau tubuhnya yang mungil basah kuyup oleh air hujan. Di sebuah gubug, dia menunggu hujan reda. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia tertegun sejenak. Matanya menangkap sosok kecil berdiri menantang hujan. Sekilas terdengar suara tangisan di antara suara guyuran hujan. Kilatpun menyambar dengam sinarnya yang berkilau. Sangat menakutkan bagi anak kecil seperti mereka itu. Tangisan itu terus terdengar. Anak kecil yang menantang hujan tadi pun menghampiri suara tangisan itu.

"Hai., kenapa kau menangis...?"

"Aku takut sekali. Aku takut dengan suara halilintar yang menggelegar."

"Mari kita berteduh..."

Orang yang diajak itu ternyata seorang yeoja. Tapi tetap saja dia menangis. Apa karena dia sangat takut saat itu."Ayo..."

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi berjalan"

"Kalau begitu, mari ku gendong."

Namja kecil itu kemudian menggendong yeoja kecil yang masih menangis itu menuju sebuah gubug. Dia berjalan di bawah derasnya guyuran hujan. Dia mendekap yeoja kecil itu, seolah-olah tidak ingin air hujan membasahi tubuhnya lagi. Atau setidaknya tidak mau membiarkannya kedinginan."Dimanakah rumahmu...?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini."

"Apakah kamu berani pulang...?"

Yeoja kecil itu diam. Dia masih ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak berani pulang sendiri. Dia masih takut. Tapi akankah dia akan mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak berani. Dia kembali berpikir dan merasa bingung sendiri. Makanya dia tetap diam. Matanya melirik namja yang telah menolongnya. Sepertinya dia ingin mengetahui reaksinya. Namja itupun kemudian memata lekat.

"Kalau kamu tidak berani. Biar aku antar."

"Tapi kakiku tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan."

"Kalau kamu tidak merasa malu, biar kugedong seperti tadi."

"Kamu mau melakukannya...?"

"Ne."

Mereka kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berteduh. Hujan masih turun, tapi sekarang cuma gerimis kecil. Tidak seperti tadi, sangat deras. Namja kecil itu terus melangkah sambil menggendong yeoja kecilnya. Di sinilah dua bayangan itu kelihatan sangat jelas. Tidak seperti tadi, begitu kabur oleh guyuran air hujan. Dalam mimpinya Jaejoong hafal betul dengan kedua bayangan itu. Namja kecil itu ternyata Yunho teman kecilnya yang biasa dia panggil Yunnie dan satunya lagi pastilah dirinya. Yunnie...desisnya memanggil. Tapi tetap saja namja kecil itu tidak mau menoleh. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, sampai akhirnya.

"Ahh..."

Rupanya aku bermimpi. Tapi kenapa sangat nyata desis Jaejoong membatin. Dia teringat masa-masa kecilnya. Dulu memang dia sering bermain bersama Yunho setelah namja itu menolongnya saat dia merasa takut dengan suara halilintar. Mimpinya benar-benar nyata. Mimpinya barusan adalah gambaran masa kecilnya. Yunnie... dimanakah kamu kini. Kenapa aku merasa kau sangat dekat denganku? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini keluar begitu saja dalam batinnya. Dia tidak tahu jawabannya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah dirinya begitu merindukan sahabat kecilnya. Sementara di luar malam mulai merambat. Dari balik jendela kamarnya ada sinar rembulan yang mengintip, menyapu kecantikan wajah Jaejoong. Hembusan angin malampun mulai terasa, menyejukkan hati Jaejoong yang merindukan sahabat kecilnya

===TBC===

Mian ea chingudeul jika pendek coz waktuku terbatas buat ngetik ff nya..

Dan jika da typo lagi mian coz aku g sempet edit.

Ni blesan buat rview yang g pake akun

Chang Momo :: KBEE ! Aku jga ikut histeris dan heboh#lebai.. Kenapa g dlanjut aja? Padahal kn tnggal kurang SHINKI aja..

gomawo dah rview n ni udah lanjut chapnya

NaraYuuki :: Chingu NaraYuuki sayang, knpa tidak pakai akun dirimu?### Yg nolongin umma cpa ea? Dchap depan terjwb ko...tunggu ja. Gomawo dah rview

Irengiovanny :: aku udah PM chingu. Gomawo dah rview

Jeongmal gomawoyo buat kalian semua yg udah baca,baik yang rview atopun gak.


	5. Tentang perasaan 2

Annyeong chingudeul..

Aku datang membawa chap 4nya.. Aku post pagi buat ganti chap 3 kemarin coz sebenarnya ini juga masih chap 3 tapi gara-gara waktu sempit jadi aku potong. Mianhae

# YUNJAE :: Love Is #

Cast : Jung Yunho/Yunnie (11 th)

Kim jaejoong/Joongie (7 th)

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka. yunjae is real dan gak bisa diganggu gugat..

Warning : ni gs coz para uke aku jadiin yeoja.. Jadi jika g berkenang mian aku mohon gak usah baca aja

#ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca#

=Yunjae Love is=

"Ahh..."

Rupanya aku bermimpi. Tapi kenapa sangat nyata desis Jaejoong membatin. Dia teringat masa-masa kecilnya. Dulu memang dia sering bermain bersama Yunho setelah namja itu menolongnya saat dia merasa takut dengan suara halilintar. Mimpinya benar-benar nyata. Mimpinya barusan adalah gambaran masa kecilnya. Yunnie... dimanakah kamu kini. Kenapa aku merasa kau sangat dekat denganku? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini keluar begitu saja dalam batinnya. Dia tidak tahu jawabannya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah dirinya begitu merindukan sahabat kecilnya. Sementara di luar malam mulai merambat. Dari balik jendela kamarnya ada sinar rembulan yang mengintip, menyapu kecantikan wajah Jaejoong. Hembusan angin malampun mulai terasa, menyejukkan hati Jaejoong yang merindukan sahabat kecilnya.

===Chap 4===

Siang hari kelihatan sangat terik. Mentari bersinar membakar cakrawala. Hari ini, setelah dua mata pelajaran berlalu, jam istirahatpun -anak kelas 2A DongBang high school bergerombol menyerbu keluar. Mereka berebutan saling mendahului. Tidak seperti Jaejoong, yeoja yang menjadi idola kelasnya itu masih kelihatan tenang di bangkunya. Disampingnya Junsu dengan tampangnya yang sewot. Temtu saja dia memasang tampang konyolnya, karena dari tadi Jaejoong tidak meladeni imut itu agak kesal juga dengan sikap Jaejoong. Dia kesal karena sahabatnya itu tidak mau memberitahukan kenapa dari tadi dia melamun. Padahal waktu itu jam pelajaraannya Chullie Sonsae yang dikenal killer.

"Joongie, kenapa sih kamu berubah drastis. Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin?"

"Maksudmu berubah drastis itu seperti apa...?"

"ah, kamu mau berkelit kan? Tidak bisalah, Jaejoongie ku sayang. Aku sangat tahu kamu yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ngelamun terus sampai habis pelajarannya Chullie Sonsae. Hampir saja kamu kena semprot guru killer itu kalau tidak segera ku tegur."

"Gimana sekarang, kamu lihat kelas sudah pada kosong. Tidak ada orang selain kita, apa kamu mau ke kantin atau mau bertemu dengan pujaan hatimu?"

"Nah, mengelak lagi kan. Lagian siapa yang menjadi pujaanku."

"Lho, gosip terbaru yang akt dengar. Kamu sudah jadian sama si Yoochun...ya nggak."

"Iih..., kamu cepat banget percaya sama gosip."

"Tapi benar khan...?"

Merasa tebakannya tepat sasaran, Jaejoong hanya senyum-senyum saja melihat perubahan wajah sahabatnya. Memang saat itu Junsu merasa pipinya berubah memerah. Ucapan Jaejong barusan tidak bisa di elakkan lagi. Selama mereka bersahabat, Junsu paling tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Lebih-lebih soal namja. Dia sering curhat kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku memang tidak bisa mengelak darimu Jaejoongi. Tapi kamu paling licin dalam hal yang satu ini. Kalau ditembak, kamu malah balas menembak. Aku akui aku kalah."

"Nah, gitu dong. Berarti benar gosip-gosip itu."

Junsu terpaksa mengangguk. Dia tersudut dan tidak bisa berkelit lagi.

"Tapi kapan kamu mau menceritakan kepadaku tentang penyebab perubahanmu akhir-akhir ini."

"Tenang saja. Pasti akan kuceritakan, tapi bukan sekarang. Aku butuh saat yang tepat untuk bercerita kepadamu. Sekarang apa rencanamu? Ke kantin atau ketemu pangeranmu?"

"Kamu tidak keberatan kalau aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke kantin?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Masa aku mau merusak suasana hati sahabatku yang tengah berbunga-bunga."

"Gomawo atas pengertianmu, Joongie. Kamu memang sahabat yang terbaik."

"Ingat, Su-ie! Ingat-ingat pesan umma. Jaga si Yoochun jangan sampai melirik yeoja lain."

"Ah, kamu bisa saja. Tentu dong. Aku akan selalu mengingat pesanmu umma. Sekarang aku permisi dulu. Aega-mu ini mau pergi kencan dengan pangerannya."

Junsu meninggalkan Jaejoong sembari menunduk memberi hormat. Tingkahnya yang lucu mengundang tawa. Seperti anak kecil saja. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Selamat bersenang-senang sahabatku. Sambutlah hari indahmu dengan penuh keceriaan. Lirih Jaejoong. Kemudian barulah dia melangkah keluar. Yeoja itu tidak menuju kantin, malah dia lebih tertarik untuk menghabiskan masa istirahatnya di taman sekolah. Disini dia merasakan kesejukan angin yang berhembus. Apalagi suasana panas seperti ini, berada di taman akan sangat mengasikkan. Bisa mencium wanginya bunga. Bercengkrama dengan angin yang bertiup. Menyaksikan tarian kupu-kupu yang dengan lincahnya mengitari bunga-bunga. Tapi lebih bernilai dari semua itu adalah, di sini Jaejoong bisa menatap sekelompok lili putih dengan puas. Karena akhir-akhir ini yeoja itu merasa sangat rindu dengan bunga itu dan dia mau menmpahkan kerinduannya itu.

Dari tempat duduknya, mata bulat yeoja itu menangkap lili putih yang terus bergoyang di tiup angin. Warna putihnya sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi kemerah-merahan. Ternyata jilatan mentari tidak mau melewatkan bunga lili itu begitu saja. Cahayanya menggoda keanggunan lili putih itu. Sampai ada beberapa lili yang mulai layu., tertunduk malu, tanpa sanggup menantang jilatan mentari. Lambat laun di atas bunga lili putih yang paling besar tergambar sebuah senyuman manis dari seorang namja gagah. Mula-mula senyuman itu terlihat dari sosok namja kecil yang sangat dikenal oleh Jaejoong. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho. Teman bermainnya di pantai. Namja kecil itu terus menemaninya dengan setia, sampai pada suatu hari Yunho memilih untuk pergi. Dia pergi entah kemana. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu kemana rimbanya. Namja kecil itu pergi meninggalkan lili putih yang masih kecil. Tertanam di atas sebuah pot. Kini bunga itu telah tumbuh besar di taman rumah Jaejoong. Bahkan sudah sering berbunga.

Jaejoong kaget. Lamunan tentang masa kecilnya buyar. Sejenak dia melihat senyum Yunho kecil sirna. Diganti oleh wajah seseorang yang baru beberapa hari ini dilihatnya. Diakah itu pangeran penolongku, desis Jaejoong. Memang wajah itu adalah namja muda penolongnya. Senyumnya yang sempurna menambah ketampanannya. Jaejoong tanpa sadar membalas senyuman itu. Dia seperti orang gila. Setidaknya itulah anggapan orang yang sempat melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak, duduk seorang diri dengan tersenyum sendiri.

"Hai..."

Terdengar suara seseorang di belakangnya menyapa dengan lembut. Kedengarannya sangat jelas, hingga membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong seketika. Yeoja itu menoleh, mencari tahu siapa seseorang yang memiliki suara itu. Dia terkejut setelah mengetahui dari siapa suara itu datang. Changmin berdiri di belakangnya. Menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu..?" tanya Changmin

"Oh... A.. An.. Aniyeo...!"

Jawaban Jaejoong sedikit tergagagp, membuat Changmin merasa heran. Tapi dia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Keinginan untuk tahunya semakin mengganggu dalam hati. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan yeoja yang dipujanya itu?.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, Minnie. Aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan merasa sangat baik."

"Jeongmal...?"

"Hei, sepertinya kamu meragukan ucapanku."

"Bukan begitu. Aku sedikit heran dengan dirimu. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering banyak melamun, tidak seperti biasanya. Setelah study lapangan itu, kau banyak perubahan dan malah kau mempunyai hobi baru."

"Hobi baru. Mworago..?"

"Apakah kau tidak akan marah kalau aku mengatannya dengan jujur?"

"Itu lebih baik, daripada kamu berusaha menghiburku dengan suatu kebohongan."

"Baiklah. Kau sekarang senang menyendiri. Kau lebih memilih taman ini sebagai tempat curhatmu daripada teman-temanmu. Satu lagi, kau berusaha menghindar dariku, Jae."

"Ah itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Minnie. Aku merasa tidak berubah sejauh itu. Memang aku jarang bersama Junsu, karena kamu sendiri kan tahu, kalau dia kini sudah memiliki Yoochun. Tentu saja bagi pasangan yang baru jadian, tidak akan membuang waktu dengan percuma. Mereka akan berusaha menjalin kebersamaan, menikmati indahnya cinta. Jadi aku tidak bisa bersama Junsu sebagaimana waktu-waktu sebelumnya."

"Paling tidak kau masih mempunyai orang-orang yang memperhatikanmu. Aku misalnya. Itupun kalau kau mau menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Kita bisa berbagi cerita, itupun kalau kau mempercayaiku. Kau bisa membagi keresahanmu, kesedihanmu, dan kegembiraanmu. Orang-orang seusia kita sangat membutuhkan teman yang bisa diajak bicara, teman yang bisa diajak berbagi rasa."

"Kamu benar, Minnie. Tapi untuk saat ini aku benar-benar ingin menikmati semua ini sendiri. Aku masih belum bisa berbagi dengan orang lain."

"Berarti kau tidak menganggapku sebagai salah seorang sahabatmu?"

Jaejoong tersentak dengan pertanyaan Changmin yang menyudutkannya. Tapi bagaimanapun dia masih belum bisa untuk menceritakan suasana hatinya saat ini. Dia berpikir bagaimana sebaiknya dia bersikap di hadapan Changmin. Kamu tidak tahu Minnie kalau aku dilanda kebingungan saat ini. Ketika aku mencoba untuk membuka hatiku untuk orang lain, kenapa tiba-tiba aku merindukan orang yang aku tidak tahu rimbanya. Dia sangat dekat denganku, sementara aku sendiri merasa kalau suatu saat dia akan datang. Aku binggung, Changminnie. Sepertinya aku berada diantara dua pilihan yang sangat sulit. Membuka hatiku untuk orang lain ataukah menunggu kedatangan, Yunnie untuk mengisi kegersangan hatiku. Jaejoong membatin dan terasa nafasnya sedikit sesak.

"Kamu sangat baik, Changminnie. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolakmu sebagai sahabatku."

"Ah... Kau sangat pandai membahagiakan orang, Jae."

"Kamu meragukan ucapanku, Minnie. Aku jujur mengatakannya. Kamu memang baik dan suatu hari nanti kamu akan membenarkan ucapanku ini."

Ah... Benarkah yang kau ucapkan itu Jae. Desisan itu hanya tertanam dalam hati Changmim, dia tidak sanggup mengutarakannya. Dia merasa ucapan Jaejoong itu mengandung harapan untuknya. Hatinya menjadi semakin berbunga. Namja muda itu diam, mencoba merenungi ucapan yeoja yang masih asyik duduk di sisinya.

"Mianhae Jae. Aku hanya terbawa perasaan, hingga menyebabkan aku sentimentil terhadapmu. Sekali lagi mianhae Jae."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Minnie. Kamu tidak salah. Aku saja yang tidak memahami kekhawatiran teman-temanku."

"Oo ya. Apakah Junsu sudah mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Belum... Soal apa?"

"Dia mau merayakan hari bahagianya di taman Evergreen."#ni jelas ngawur

"Ulang tahun maksudmu."

"Bukan..."

"Lha.. Terus apa?"

"Hari jadinya bersama Yoochun."

"Aish... Ada-ada saja anak itu."

"Biasalah. Dunia remaja. Apalagi yang baru jadian seperti Junsu dengan Yoochun, mereka akan berusaha berdekatan terus. Karena waktu itulah kesempatan yang baik untuk saling menyelami."

Jaejoong menggangguk kecil. Rupanya dia setuju dengan jalan pikiran Changmin. Dia kembali diam sembari mempermainkan kuku jari tangannya yang runcing. Warnanya putih, dan sangat indah. Changmin tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan itu. Dia melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum dengan menatap lekat pada wajah yang cantik itu.

"Kita diajak untuk turut serta. Apakah kau ada waktu untuk menyaksikan kebahagiaan mereka."

"Eum...ne. Memang kapan acaranya."

"Minggu depan."

"Ne aku akan ikut."

Jawaban Jaejoong yang tidak disangka-sangkanya membuat Changmin gembira. Dia ada kesempatan untuk mendekati yeoja cantik itu. Saat inilah dia akan mengungangkapkan perasaannya kepada Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi, membuyarkan nuansa keindahan di hati Changmin

"Ayo kita masuk. Bel sudah berbunyi."

Memang dari taman sekolah, bunyi bel terdengar jelas. Changmin mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Jaejoong ke kelas. Sebelum yeoja itu menerima uluran tangan Changmin, dia sempat melirik lili putih di taman sekolah itu. Barulah kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Changmin dengan senyum bahagia. Keduanya melangkah memasuki kelas sambil bergenggaman tangan. Changmin mengenggam erat telapak tangan Jaejoong. Sepertinya dia tidak mau melepaskan lagi tangan yang halus itu. Dia ingin mengalirkan rasa rindunya lewat genggaman itu. Dan juga mengalirkan rasa bahagianya. Bunga-bunga cinta semakin mekar di taman namja tampan itu.

-TBC-

Akhirnya selesai chap ni..

Jika tidak ada gangguan nanti malam aku post chap 5 dan insya allah puanjang..

Coz hari ini aku libur jadi cari wangsit dulu di umpa yunjae..

Annyeong..


	6. perasaan dan kenyataan

Annyeong. Mianhae chingudeul jika ffnya semakin pendek. Semoga dichap ni terasa panjang dan memuaskan.

# YUNJAE :: Love Is #

Cast : Jung Yunho/Yunnie (11 th)

Kim jaejoong/Joongie (7 th)

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka. yunjae is real dan gak bisa diganggu gugat..

Warning : ni gs coz para uke aku jadiin yeoja.. Jadi jika g berkenang mian aku mohon gak usah baca aja

#ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca#

=Yunjae Love is=

"Ayo kita masuk. Bel sudah berbunyi."

Memang dari taman sekolah, bunyi bel terdengar jelas. Changmin mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Jaejoong ke kelas. Sebelum yeoja itu menerima uluran tangan Changmin, dia sempat melirik lili putih di taman sekolah itu. Barulah kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Changmin dengan senyum bahagia. Keduanya melangkah memasuki kelas sambil bergenggaman tangan. Changmin mengenggam erat telapak tangan Jaejoong. Sepertinya dia tidak mau melepaskan lagi tangan yang halus itu. Dia ingin mengalirkan rasa rindunya lewat genggaman itu. Dan juga mengalirkan rasa bahagianya. Bunga-bunga cinta semakin mekar di taman namja tampan itu.

===CHAP 5===

Mirotic Mall#anggep ada ea# terlihat ramai oleh para pengunjung. Kebanyakan diantara mereka anak-anak muda yang memang dengan sengaja menghabiskan waktu di sana. Ada yang benar-benar membeli suatu kebutuhan, tapi tidak jarang mereka yang datang justru hanya sekedar cuci mata. Memang kebanyakan di antara mereka itu adalah pasangan kekasih. Masing-masing menghabiskan sisa waktu dengan penuh kebahagiaan di tempat hiburan atau dengan jalan-jalan melihat-lihat etalase yang banyak dipajang di pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Ditengah hilir mudiknya pengunjung, seorang namja tampan sedang asik memperhatikan sebuah etalase makanan instant. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia beranjak pergi melihat etalase-etalase yang lain. Ketika dia hendak berbelok menuju tempat makanan yang berada di sebelah kanan eskalator. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakan memanggil.

"Hai...tunggu...!"

Dengan spontan namja itu menoleh. Lalu dia melihat ke belakang. Tidak ada seseorangpun di situ. Karena merasa yakin kalau panggilan itu tertuju kepadanya, barulah dia mengarahkan pandangannya darimana panggilan itu datang. Dari arah depan dia melihat seorang yeoja berlari-lari kecil mendekatinya. Dia merasa heran dengan tingkah yeoja itu.

"Tunggu...!"

Kembali suara yeoja itu terdengar, seakan sengaja untuk menyakinkan namja itu. Setelah mendekat, namja itu baru ingat dan merasa pernah bertemu dengan yeoja itu.

"Oo... Neo."

"Ne.. Nanneun..."

Belum sempat namja itu bertanya lagi, yeoja cantik yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong langsung memegang erat tangan kanannya. Dia mengajak namja itu ke sebuah meja yang kebetulan agak dekat dengan mereka. Namja itu kemudian memandang Jaejoong dengan segudang pertanyaan di benaknya. Namja itu tidak mengerti apa kemauan yeoja itu.

"Kenapa kamu memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong kepada namja itu.

"Heran saja melihat sikapmu."

"Oh, ne. Nanneun Jaejoong. Lengkapnya Kim Jaejoong."

"Haa...!" reaksi namja itu kaget saat mengetahui nama yeoja itu adalah Jaejoong.

"Ada apa denganmu. Kok kelihatan kaget begitu? Seperti orang ketakutan saja."

Namja muda itu memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya setelah tahu nama yeoja cantik di depannya. Dia hanya bisa diam, tanpa sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ingatannya seolah memberitahunya, kalau nama itu pernah sangat dekat dengannya. Dia termenung mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali kenapa dia terkejut dengan nama itu. Dan dia pun ingat tentang teman masa kecilnya. Namanya sangat mirip sekali dengan yeoja di depannya ini. Apakah yeoja ini adalah teman masa kecilnya atau hanya kebetulan namanya saja yang mirip.

"Hei! Waeyo? Kamu malah diam. Tidak suka dengan caraku terhadapmu?"

"An..An..Anniyeo.,"

"Terus kenapa...?"

"Namamu sangat indah dan yang punya nama juga cantik seperti bidadari."

Ucapan polos namja itu membuat wajah Jaejoong merah merona. Hatinya bergetar. Jantungnya ingin melompat keluar. Dengan cepat dia mengalihkan perhatiannya, dia tidak berani menatap namja di depannya. Dia tidak mau namja tampan itu akan melihat perubahan di wajahnya. Jaejoong tersipu malu. Ada getaran aneh di dalam hatinya saat itu, apalagi dia telah mengganggap namja itu sebagai pangeran penyelamatnya. Karena tidak mau melihat yeoja manis itu salah tingkah terus namja itu akhirnya mengangsurkan tangannya. Dia juga bermaksud untuk memberi tahu namanya.

"Yunho.."

"Nu...Nuguya...?

"Yunho... Jung Yunho!"

Giliran Jaejoong yang terkejut mendengar nama namja tampan di depannya. Oh...kenapa kebetulan sekali. Nama itu sama seperti nama sahabat kecil yang dirindukannya. Apakah namja itu dia. Apakah dia Yunnie. Kalau bukan, kenapa aku merasa sangat dekat sekali, lirih Jaejoong dalam hati. Dia teringat kembali lamunannya di taman sekolah. Wajah namja kecilnya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi wajah tampan yang berada di depannya. Yunho menangkap perubahan pada diri Jaejoong. Dia dapat merasakan semua itu dari genggaman tangannya yang terasa lemas. Sangat luruh.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jaejong-shi?"

"Eum.. Anni.. Nan gwaenchana. Bisakah kamu memangilku jaejoong saja tanpa embel-embel shi."

"Wae? Kita kan baru kenal. Apa tidak masalah aku memanggilmu begitu."

"Ne"

"Baiklah... Sekarang ceritakan ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kamu juga kaget seperti itu.?"

"Oh aku... Aku tiba-tiba saja teringat seseorang."

"Orang yang mirip denganku?"

"Anni, tapi yang mirip hanya namamu. Namamu kebetulan sama dengannya. Itu membuat ingatanku kembali kepadanya. Tapi sudahlah aku tidak mau membicarakan soal itu. Aku hanya terbawa perasaan. Aku tidak mau merusak pertemuan penting ini dengan semua itu."

"Kamu mengatakan pertemuan kita ini penting. Apa maksudmu...?"

"Aku tidak akan mau kamu menghilang lagi. Demikian pula aku tidak ingin kamu pergi begitu saja sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Atau setidak-tidaknya mendengarkan ucapan terima kasihku kepadamu." ujar Jaejoong sambil menatap wajah namja di depannya. "Bagiku kamu adalah orang yang sangat berjasa. Kalau tidak karena kamu, barangkali sekarang aku tidak bisa merasakan keindahan lagi. Aku akan mengurung diri karena merasa tidak berharga akan menjadi sekuntum bunga yang layu kemudian tercampakkan. Kamu pasti mengerti dimana nilai seorang yeoja. Kehormatannya ada pada kesuciannya. Dan aku sangat takut kalau kesucianku sampai terenggut dengan paksa."

Yunho melihat tubuh Jaejoong sedikit bergetar. Dia mengerti kalau yeoja manis itu kembali teringat dengan kejadian itu. Namja muda itu menangkap ada kilatan kristal bertengger di sela-sela mata bening Jaejoong. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak menggenggang tangan Jaejoong. Dia ingin memberikan keteguhan pada yeoja itu lewat genggaman tangannya yang kekar. Yeoja itu tidak beusaha untuk menolak. Dia membiarkan saja tangan namja itu. Bahkan kini dia dapat merasakan kehangatan itu menjalar di dalam tubuhnya.

"Lupakanlah semua itu. Karena kejadian itu tidak baik untuk diingat. Kamu akan takut terus bila terus menginggatnya. Bahkan kamu akan menjadi sedih."

"Kenapa kamu pergi begitu saja waktu itu?"

"Aku. . .aku tidak bisa terlalu lama meninggalkan pekerjaanku saat itu"

"Kamu tega, Yunho. Karena kepergianmu yang secara tiba-tiba itu, membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku tidak tahu diri karena tidak memintamu mampir di rumahku."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku memang harus bekerja saat itu, karena kalau tidak, berarti aku menghilangkan suatu kesempatan untuk mengejar impianku. Aku orang kecil. Makanya harus giat bekerja. Sekiranya tindakanku itu membuatmu tidak enak hati. mianhaeyo Jaejoong.."

Mendengar penuturan Yunho yang tulus, timbul perasaan menyesal dalam hati Jaejoong. Seharusnya dia yang minta maaf pada namja itu, bukan malah sebaliknya. Ada kegetiran dari tatapan mata musang itu. Ada rasa penyesalan yang terpancar. Tiba-tiba saja wajah itu berubah menjadi sendu. Jaejoong dapat menangkap guratan hitam di mata musangnya. Dia kasihan kepadanya. Ternyata namja itu ikut bersedih dengan keadaannya. Kenapa kemanjaan ini kuperlihatkan padanya? Desis Jaejong dalam hati.

"Sudahlah. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Bukan kamu, Yunho. Sebaiknya kita isi pertemuan ini dengan keceriaan, bukan dengan kesedihan. Untuk itu, aku mau mengajakmu ke rumahku. Itupun kalau kamu mau."

"Memangnya ada apa...?"

"Appa dan ummaku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang telah menolong putrinya."

"Sekarang...?"

"Kapan lagi. Kalau menunggu terus, aku takutnya kamu menghilang lagi. Sekarang aku tidak mau membiarkan itu terjadi. Bagaimana, apa kamu keberatan...?"

"Aku terima ajakanmu, asal kamu tidak bersedih lagi"

Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Yunho dengan riangnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan mata yang iri kepada mereka. Kelihatannya mereka sangat dekat. Keakraban itu muncul begitu saja. Yunho sendiri sedikit risih dengan perlakuan Jaejoong terhadap dirinya, tapi dia membiarkan saja yeoja itu menggandeng tangannya menuju pelataran pakir.

"Kamu bawa mobil rupanya?" tanya Yunho kepada Jaejoong

"Ne, waeyo? Sepertinya kamu heran sekali."

"Siapa yang tidak heran melihatmu. Sangat jarang yeoja sepertimu membawa mobil sendiri. Paling-paling mereka di antar oleh seorang sopir, atau appa dan ummanya. Kalaupun tidak pasti dia memiliki seseorang sebagai pengawalnya."

"Memangnya kamu mau menjadi pengawal pribadiku...?"

"Aku...apa tidak salah ucapanmu itu."

"Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang mendingan kamu segera masuk. Jangan bengong seperti itu."

Yunho menuruti permintaan Jaejoong. Dia segera masuk ke dalam mobil lamborghini merah itu. Memang Jaejoong sengaja membawanya sendiri, tanpa ditemani oleh Pak Lee. Dia kasihan pada namja separuh baya itu. Sewaktu mau pegi ke mall tadi, Jaejoong melihat guratan kelelahan pada wajah orang tua itu. Makanya dia memutuskan untuk berangkat sendiri. Itupun atas persetujuan appa dan ummanya.

Merekapun berlalu dari tempat parkir itu, memasuki jalan raya. Sebentar saja mobil itu telah memasuki jalur yang menuju ke rumah Jaejoong. Mereka masih terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Jaejoong diam dengan luapan kegembiraan di hatinya. Wajahnya ceria dan sesekali bibir indahnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil ada hembusan keindahan menjalar di dalam hatinya. Damai itu seperti menyapanya dengan lembut. Nuansa itu sangat terasa ketika yeoja itu berdekatan dengan Yunho.

Yunho juga merasakan getaran-getaran kerinduan yang tiba-tiba saja mengkristal dan mulai menghilang dalam setiap senyum indah yeoja manis itu. Dia merasakan kesejukan itu semakin dekat menghampirinya, menghapus kegelisahan dalam perjalanam panjangnya. Membangkitkan ingatannya tentang keindahan dalam tidur malamnya. Keindahan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai nyata. Mereka masih diam seribu bahasa. Tapi membiarkan rasa itu mengembara. Saling menyapa, saling menyelami. Sampai akhirnya mobil itu telah memasuki perkarangan rumah mewah dimana Jaejoong tinggal selama ini dengan belaian kasih sayang orang tua yang utuh. Tidak seperti Yunho, berkembang dalam kehidupan jalanan yang liar dan ganas.

"Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai."

"Ohh..."

Yunho terkejut. Sapaan halus membangunkannya dari lamunan. Semua rasa aneh itu menghilang entah kemana. Namja itu kembali merasakan kehampaan itu, seperti ketika dia baru sadar dari mimpinya. Dia keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti langkah-langkah Jaejoong yang gemulai. Yunho melangkah dengan gontai diselimuti keraguan yang begitu pekat. Dia tak kuat lagi untuk melangkah, memasuki rumah megah itu. Namja itu terdiam di depan pintu.

"Ummaaa...!"

"Ada apa chagi...?"

"Lihat, siapa yang bersamaku kali ini."

Jaejoong sangat antusias. Saking bersemangatnya dia tidak sempat menoleh ke belakang. Yeoja itu tidak tahu kalau Yunho tidak langsung mengikutinya. Namja itu masih tertegun di depan pintu.

"Nuguya chagi? Dimana dia...?" Nyonya Kim heran melihat tingkah aegya-nya. Jaejoong pun tidak kalah kagetnya mendengar pertanyaan ummanya. Dia menoleh ke samping. Yeoja itu tidak menemukan Yunho. Dia tidak melihat namja tampan itu. Akhirnya Jaejoong seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, kemudian dia berlari mencari Yunho. Dia tidak mau pangeran penyelamatnya itu pergi lagi, menghilang tanpa meninggalkan senyum indah untuknya.

"Hei,,,,kenapa kamu bengong begitu? Ayo masuk." ajak Jaejoong ketika melihat Yunho masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ke dalam...?" ujar Yunho seperti meragukan Jaejoong.

"Ne, memangnya kemana lagi. Umma dan appaku ada di dalam dan mereka ingin segera bertemu denganmu."

"Mwo... Mwo..?"

Belum selesai ucapan Yunho, yeoja cantik itu sudah menarik tangannya untuk segera masuk. Mau tidak mau Yunho hanya mengikuti saja dengan keheranan yang masih melekat di wajah tampannya.

"Ini Umma, orang yang telah menolong Joongie waktu itu." kata Jaejoong sedikit manja. "Oh ne, mana appa...?" tambahnya lagi.

"Ada di kamar. Sebentar lagi pasti keluar."

Yunho menjadi gugup ketika berhadapan dengan umma Jaejoong. Dia seakan pernah kenal dengan wajah itu. Memori masa kecilnya terungkap seketika. Wajah ramah itu, dengan senyumannya yang menyejukkan. Tatapannya lekat penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang itu masih segar terasa, mengaliri hati kecil Yunho yang gersang dengan kasih sayang seorang Umma. Kembali masa buram itu menusuk hatinya. Perih sekali, tergores pada masa kecilnya yang kelam. Masa kecil dengan buaian air mata. Ketika dia mencari siapa orang tuanya dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sangat melelahkan. Dia rindu belaian orang terkasih seperti mereka, dan rasa itu sering kali hanya mampu dihapus oleh deraian air mata. Dengan segenap keberaniannya perasaan rindu itu dicampakkan bersama air matanya yang mengering. Sampai dia bertemu dengan yeoja yang dengan keikhlasannya memberikan secercah kasing sayang kepadanya. Saat itulah dia kembali berani untuk melangkah dalam kehidupan liar. Kini yeoja itu ada di depan matanya sendiri, dengan senyum kasihnya.

"Appa...! Lagi ngapain sih."

Jaejoong sepertinya tidak sabaran. Ummanya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah aegya-nya yang tampak sekali kemanjaannya. Namun yeoja separuh baya itu tidak berusaha menegur Jaejoong. Dia mengerti benar bagaimana watak aegya-nya. Lain halnya dengan Yunho, namja muda itu sadar kembali dari ketertegunannya setelah mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. Dia hanya menundukkan kepala, mencoba menyembunyikan perubahan wajahnya ketika melihat yeoja separuh baya itu. Yeoja yang tidak lain adalah ummanya Jaejoong. Umma dari yeoja cantik yang pernah disebutnya 'yeoja kecil'.#aku ganti ya di chap 1 'gadis kecil'#

"Ada apa, Joongie...?"

Suara namja itu terdengar berwibawa, namun penuh kasih. Sebentar saja dia sudah berdiri di ruangan itu, mendapati aegya dan istrinya. Namja yang masih kelihatan gurat-gurat ketampanan di wajahnya sedikit heran ketika melihat ada orang yang tidak dikenalnya dalam posisi menundukkan kepala. Sebelum rasa itu lenyap di wajahnya, aegya-nya sudah mendahului dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kenalin Appa, Umma. Ini Yunho. Orang yang telah menolong Joongie di Pantai Haeundae. Dia penyelamat Joongie dari kejadian yang mengerikan itu. Untung ada dia, kalau tidak, apa jadinya Joongie saat ini."

Mendengar yeoja kecilnya menyebut namanya, Yunho buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya, bermaksud melihat wajah appa Jaejoong. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyalami namja separuh baya itu. Tapi tangan kekar itu tidak bisa terangkat. Tiba-tiba saja menjadi kaku seperti terkulai lemah. Namja separuh baya itu sangat dikenalnya, sebagaimana dia mengenal yeoja di sampingnya. Ini yang membuatnya berdiri kaku. Pertemuan itu seperti tidak dipercayainya. Dia memang berusaha untuk tidak mempercayainya. Untuk itu dia harus menguatkan diri, tidak boleh lemah. Dia harus tegak berdiri seperti hari-hari kemarin, karena kehidupan jalanan telah mendidiknya untuk tetap tegak.

"Yunho..."

Yunho akhirnya mampu menyebutkan namanya. Dia menjabat tangan appa dan ummanya Jaejoong. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia membuang jauh-jauh segala rasa yang melandanya saat itu. Untuk sementara.

"Kim Youngwoon dan ini ummanya Jaejoong Kim Jungsoo.. Dan kamu bisa memangilku dengan kangin dan ummanya Jaejoong leeteuk."

"Ne Ajushi, Ahjuma," ujar Yunho mencoba untuk lebih akrab dengan orang tua Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong telah menceritakan semuanya kepada kami. Ajushi sekeluarga berhutang budi kepadamu nak Yunho. Entah dengan apa kami bisa membalasnya. Ajushi sangat berterima kasih kepadamu Yunho. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Semuanya hanya kebetulan saja, Ajushi."

"Bukan kebetulan,tapi memang Tuhan telah mengatur itu semua. Maka sebagai manusia kami merasa berhutang budi padamu Yunho, karena kalau kamu tidak ada waktu itu, apa yang bakal terjadi dengan aegya kami. Jaejoong aegya kami satu-satunya, oleh karena itu kalau ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi padanya, maka kami akan merasa sangat sedih dan kami akan merasa sangat bersalah."

"Saling menolong memang suatu keharusan kan Ajushi. Apalagi kita hidup tidak seorang diri. Masih banyak orang lain. Selama kita masih merasa bisa untuk membantu, maka seharusnya kita memberikan bantuan kepada orang itu. Tanpa memandang pangkat, harkat dan martabat. Dan pada waktu itu saya masih bisa menyelamatkan Jaejoong, tapi pada saat lain, barangkali saya yang akan dibantu oleh orang. Itulah hidup, saling memberi dan saling menerima."

"Ne...Ne...Kamu benar Nak Yunho."

"Tapi bagaimanapun, kami sekeluarga berhutang budi padamu nak Yunho," sela umma Jaejoong di antara pembicaraan suaminya dengan Yunho."

"Sudahlah Ahjuma, lupakan saja, agar ahjuma sekeluarga tidak merasa mempunyai hutang kepada saya."

"Kalau begitu begini saja, jika suatu saat ada keperluan apa-apa, atau nak Yunho tengah mengalami kesulitan, jangan segan untuk berbagi dengan kami. Siapa tahu kami bisa membantu. Kamu juga bisa sering-sering main kemari, kasihan Jaejoong, tidak ada temannya."

Kali ini tuan Kim memberi saran dan berharap Yunho akan menerima keinginannya itu. Namja separuh baya itu kagum dengan Yunho yang rendah hati. Namja muda itu menolong aegya-nya tanpa pamrih. Inilah yang membuatnya kagum kepada Yunho, tidak seperti kebanyakan anak-anak muda sekarang.

"Ne, Yunho. Aku akan senang sekali jika kamu mau main kesini." ucap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum malu. Diapun melirik Yunho yang tampan. Namja itu kebetulan juga tengah tersenyum melihat gerak-gerik yeoja manis itu yang manja. Terasa sekali kegembiraan di wajah cantik yang terpancar dengan sempurna dan utuh. Tidak ada lagi ketakutan di mata bening itu. Semuanya sirna dalam lautan kasih dari orang-orang yang mengasihinya. Dan luapan kegembiraan itu terlihat jelas ketika dua bening mata itu bertemu dengan mata musang Yunho yang sedikit layu.

"Saya akan usahakan, Ajushi."

Kedua orang tua Jaejoong menangkap keakraban di antara anaknya dengan Yunho. Mereka hanya bisa tersenyum, karena ternyata Jaejoong cukup senang dengan kehadiran Yunho di tengah-tengah mereka saat itu.

"Nak, Yunho. Ajushi minta maaf karena tidak bisa lama-lama menemami kamu ngobrol. Ajushi dan Ahjuma akan menghadiri pertemuan sosial di kantor. Untuk itu kami akan segera berangkat. Di sini masih ada Jaejoong, dan Ajushi rasa dia bisa sebagai teman ngobrol yang cukup baik. Bagaimana Joongie?"

"Ne appa." jawab Jaejoong riang.

"Baiklah, appa dan umma berangkat dulu chagi.. Annyeong."

Keduanya kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk masing-masing, melangkah meninggalkan ruang keluarga dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong berada. Kedua remaja itu menatap kepergian kedua orang tua itu, sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan mereka setelah dibawa oleh sebuah mobil yang telah melaju meninggalkan rumah mewah Jaejoong.

Sementara di luar mentari mulai condong. Tidak lama lagi senja akan datang. Biasanya saat seperti ini dihabiskan oleh Jaejoong di taman rumahnya. Karena dari taman itu, yeoja manis itu bisa menikmati sinar mentari yang menghangat. Dia dapat melihat bunga-bunga segar sedang bermekaran. Warnanya semakin tampak indah oleh terpaan mentari. Dia juga bisa menyaksikan lili putih kesayangannya, terus bergoyang dipermainkan angin yang bertium. Dia tergerak melewati saat itu bersama Yunho, namja tampan itu. Rona-rona lembut itu mampu menggetarkan hatinya.

"Yunho..."

"Ne..."

"Kita duduk di taman yuk. Karena pada saat matahari condong seperti ini, tempat itu sangat enak dipandang. Ada hembusan angin yang sejuk. Pokoknya masih banyak lagi keasyikan yang dapat ditangkap di sana."

"Ternyata kamu orangnya romantis juga, Jae." ucap Yunho."Eh mianhae aku memanggilmu seperti itu." lanjut Yunho.

"Gwaenchana. Aku senang kamu memanggilku seperti itu. Karena itu tandanya kamu sudah mengakuiku sebagai temanmu. Dan tentang romantis tadi? Dari mana kamu bisa mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Ya dari omonganmu tadi."

"Aish.. Sudahlah, ayo kita ke taman. Aku ingin kamu menemaniku. Biar kita ngobrol di sana, karena masih banyak yang ingin aku omongin dengan kamu."

Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho untuk mengajaknya ke taman. Kembali namja muda itu hanya bisa menurut. Tidak kuasa menolak ataupun merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Dia tidak tega merubah suasana ceria di hati Jaejoong dengan penolakan-penolakan tanpa alasan. Apalagi Yeoja itu cantiknya selangit.

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku yang memang sudah tersedia. Ada meja kecil di sana. Ada kolam kecil dan ditengah-tengahnya ada miniatur air mancur. Disana sini banyak sekali pot bunga. Semuanya tertata dengan rapi. Cukup artistik tempat itu, sehingga mirip sebuah tempat yang romantis dan sangat cocok untuk pansangan remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta. Seperti mereka saat itu. Duduk berdampingan sangat dekat, seperti sedang memadu kasih.

"Ternyata taman bungamu indah juga, Jae. Siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Seseorang dibayar appa untuk merancangnya. Aku hanya membantu Pak Lee dan Yu ahjuma menyiram bunga setiap pagi. Aku senang sekali melakukannya. Aku merasa ada keindahan di sini di tengah bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Apalagi ada kupu-kupu berterbangan mengitari bunga. Hinggap dari bunga yang satu ke bunga yang lain. Lucu sekali."

"Aku tidak bisa sepertimu. Menikmati masa remajaku dengan sempurna. Menyirami bunga-bunga di taman, di bawah mentari yang hangat."

"Kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa datang kesini setiap saat. Apalagi orang tuaku sudah memberi ijin kepadamu. Aku akan merasasa senang kalau kamu bisa datang kesini menemaniku."

"Tidak bisa, Jae. Banyak hal yang akan menghalangiku untuk kesini. Aku harus bekerja keras setiap hari. Karena itulah tujuanku jauh-jauh kesini. Aku tidak bisa berbuat seperti remaja kebanyakan. Santai, pesta, shopping, bahkan aku takut kalau aku sampai ikut-ikutan dunia mereka. Aku harus berjuang untuk kelangsungan hidupku, karena aku tidak punya siapa-siapa yang mengasihani aku. Di kota ini aku hanya seorang diri, bertahan hidup dalam kekerasan."

Kembali kegetiran itu menyelimuti perasaan Yunho. Ternyata kenyataan hidupnya tidak lebih mendidiknya dengan liar. Dia masih beruntung bisa bertahan. Berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Dimana dia bisa mendapatkan sedikit uang, disanalah dia mencoba untuk bertahan. Selama itu dengan cara yang baik, dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkannya. Dalam keadaan tak menentu seperti ini, mana sempat ia memikirkan pesta ataupun sebuah 'cinta'. Semuanya hanya mimpi dalam tidur malamnya, tidak kuasa untuk digapai. Tatapannya mulai sendu. Mata musang itu harus kalah dengan kegetiran hati yang tengah melandanya. Semakin sendu saja.

Jaejoong sempat menangkap guratan kesenduan itu dari raut tampan di sampingnya. Perlahan-lahan dia menggenggam tangan Yunho. Dia ingin menghibur namja itu. Dia ingin mengalirkan segenap ketenangan dan ketegaran lewat genggaman tangan halusnya.

"Yunho..."

"Bolehkah aku tahu dimana kamu tinggal."

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada sesuatupun yang menarik dalam diriku."

Suara itu cukup keras di telinga Jaejoong. Dia menangkap kesan tidak bersahabat dari ucapan Yunho barusan. Dia kaget dan buru-buru menarik tangannya. Dia menjadi takut dengan perubahan Yunho yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Kalau kamu tidak bersedia memberitahukannya, simpan saja. Aku tidak akan menanyakannya lagi. Mianhae, aku membuatmu tidak senang dengan permintaanku," desis Jaejoong dengan lirih. Suaranya terdengar pelan, seperti dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Apalagi ada kegugupan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Mianhae Jae, mianhae. Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya tidak mau mengecewakanmu setelah tahu keadaanku sebenarnya. Tapi sekarang aku tidak perduli lagi dengan perasaanku."

"Jadi kamu mau memberitahukan alamatmu padaku."

"Ne. Aku kebanyakan tinggal di jalanan. Dari dulu sampai sekarang."

"Maksudmu...?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Aku sering kali berpindah-pindah. Jarang sekali menetap dalam waktu yang lama."

"Sekarang kamu tinggal dimana?"

"Di sebuah kafe kecil di pinggran Pantai Haeundae."

"Bolehkan aku main kesana?"

"Sendirian?"

"Ani. Tentu sama Pak Lee. Kalau tidak ya sama teman-teman."

"Aku ada pilihan untuk permintaanmu."

"Maksudmu menerima atau menolak permintaanku."

"Ne..."

"Aniyeo. Kamu hanya punya satu pilihan, yaitu menerima permintaanku."

"Ahh..."

"Waeyo? Tidak boleh?"

"Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan yeoja lembut sepertimu."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne..."

"Kalau begitu aku mau meminta lagi kepadamu."

"Kenapa kamu terus meminta padaku...?"

"Karena dengan meminta aku akan bisa memberi. Setidaknya itu pemikiranku."

"Kamu mau minta apa lagi?"

"Bolehkah aku bersandar di bahumu?"

"Memang tidak salah penilaianku selama ini terhadapmu."

"Tentang apa...?"

"Disamping kamu lembut, kamu juga manja."

"Satu lagi. Aku manis dan cantik. Iya kan?"

Jaejoong bergayut dengan manja dibahu kanan Yunho. Dia merasakan kehangatan di bahu kekar itu. Ini membuat angannya seperti melayang. Terbang di awang-awang. Sebentar kemudian dia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Dia tersenyum bahagia. Matanya lekat memandang sekuntum lili putih. Bunga itu mekar sempurna, seperti hatinya yang tengah berbunga-bunga disapa oleh chnta. Tapi entah kapan ingin diungkapkannya kepada Yunho.

"Jae, di tamanmu ada bunga lili putih juga. Indah sekali bunga-bunganya yang telah mekar."

"Kamu suka dengan lili putih?"

"Ne. Aku menyukainya. Putih bagiku adalah kesucian dan ketulusan hati. Orang yang memiliki hati yang putih tidak memandang dengan siapa dia bergaul. Tidak sombong, tetapi dia akan tetap tampil dengan kelembutannya. Dia akan tulus mencintai dan akan berusaha untuk setia."

"Sampai sejauh itukah penilaianmu. Dan adakah orang seperti itu."

"Tentu ada, meski tidak banyak."

"Terus, apakah orang yang menyukai lili putih akan memiliki sifat-sifat seperti yang kamu gambarkan tadi?"

"Belum tentu. Buktinya aku. Aku malah lebih banyak mencurigai orang-orang sekelilingku. Kehidupanku yang keras membuatku sangat hati-hati dalam melangkah. Kadang aku merasa sangat takut menyaksikan jalan hidupku."

"Tapi bagiku, kamu cukup tegar menghadapi kehidupanmu yang keras."

"Kamu terlalu cepat memberikan kesimpulan."

"Aku juga menyukai lili putih sepertimu."

"Kamu cantik dan memiliki hati yang putih."

"Kenapa kamu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Buktinya, kamu mau bersamaku tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Padahal kamu belum tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Bisa saja aku seorang yang jahat dan berniat menculikmu atau bahkan menyakitimu."

"Ah. Jangan kamu menakut-nakuti aku. Kamu adalah pangeran penyelamatku. Aku merasa senang bila di dekatmu. Kalau kamu mengerti perasaanku saat ini, kamu tidak akan sampai hati mengatakan semua itu."

"Memang kamu senang berteman dengan orang seperti aku?"

"Seperti yang kamu lihat sekarang. Wajahku sangat ceria. Kepalaku menyatu dengan bahumu. Aku seperti anak yang manja bergayut di bahumu."

Jaejoong memeluk erat tangan kanan Yunho. Dia merasa belum puas hanya merebahkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin Yunho akan meninggalkannya. Sedangkan Yunho. Dia ingin melepaskan lengannya dari rangkulan Jaejoong, tapi suatu getaran yang dirasanya itu memaksanya untuk merasakan semua itu dengan utuh. Hanya detakan jantungnya terdengar kencang, seperti irama kerinduan yang haus akan kasih sayang.

"Yunho..."

"Ne..."

"Pernahkan kamu mencintai seseorang?"

"Pantaskah aku untuk mencintai dan dicintai?"

Yunho bukan menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Malah dia balik bertanya kepada yeoja di sampingnya. Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Jaejoong menganggat kepalanya. Dia menatap tajam wajah tampan Yunho. Dia ingin mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya dalam mata musang namja itu, sehingga dia berucap seperti itu. Hatinya nyeri. Rasa itu membuat dadanya sesak seketika. Kesedihan mengalir di setiap persendiannya. Memaksa ingin keluar. Pertanyaan itu membuatnya pilu. Harapannya untuk dicintai oleh namja yang dipujanya itu sirna entah kemana. Tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap kuat. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Keinginannya tidak boleh hilang hanya gara-gara ungkapan itu.

"Yunho. Setiap orang berhak untuk mencintai dan dicintai. Tidak memandang kaya atau miskin. Semua sama memiliki hak itu."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi keadaankulah yang merampas hak itu. Sampai sekarang aku belum berani untuk jatuh cinta. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi kehidupanku yang serba terbatas belum mampu mengenalkan masa-masa itu. Entah suatu saat nanti, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan itu adanya."

"Kalau sekiranya ada seorang yeoja yang dengan tulus mencintaimu, apakah kamu mau membalas mencintainya?"

"Molla... Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Aku takut nanti akan mengecewakannya. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Yunho diam. Dia mencoba memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jaejoong. Apa maksud semua itu, dia masih belum bisa meraba-raba jawabannya. Kemudian dia tersenyum sembari membalas tatapan bening Jaejoong. "Hei... Apakah kamu tengah jatuh cinta Jae!" ujarnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini namanya cinta atau bukan. Aku sering merindukan seseorang dalam hari-hariku. Kadang kala dia muncul dalam mimpi-mimpi malamku. Perasaan ini kerap kali muncul. Malah sekarang aku merasa dia sangat dekat sekali denganku."

"Siapa namja yang sangat beruntung itu?"

"Sahabat kecilku. Dialah yang telah memberikan lili putih itu kepadaku. Dia pergi entah kemana dan hanya meninggalkan lili putih itu untukku. Dia bilang lili itu adalah penjelmaan diriku yang dianggapnya memiliki hati putih dan tulus. Aku tidak tahu apa makna kata-kata itu, karena waktu itu aku masih sangat kecil. Tapi sekarang setelah beranjak dewasa barulah aku sadari. Tapi itu sangat menyiksaku. Aku sering merindukannya dan itu membuat hatiku gelisah. Sahabat kecilku adalah namja kecil yang dengan setia menemaniku bermain. Menghabiskan waktu di sebuah pantai. Berkejar-kejaran di atas pasir. Masa bermain kami kebanyakan di pantai, menikmati senja, menyaksikan deburan ombak dan mendengar nyanyian burung-burung camar. Dia pernah menolongku ketika aku sangat ketakutan pada saat hujan lebat. Ketika itu di tepian pantai aku takut sekali sama gelegar halilintar. Sampai-sampai aku tidak sanggup berjalan. Aku hanya bisa menangis dibawah guyuran hujan. Pada saat itulah dia datang dan menggendongku untuk berteduh. Lalu dia mengantarkan aku pulang dengan tetap menggendongku. Dialah yang kurindukan selama ini. Tapi entah dimana dia sekarang, aku sendiri tidak tahu."

Ah ... Kenapa cerita ini sama seperti masa kecilku? Apakah ini hanya suatu kebetulan, atau memang ini benar-benar kisahku, lirih Yunho dalam hati. Dia diam, karena tidak disangkanya apa yang diceritakan Jaejoong dengan panjang lebar sama seperti kisah kecilnya. Apakah yeoja cantik yang ada di sampingnya adalah yeoja kecilnya dulu. Yeoja yang juga dirindukannya. Yeoja yang memberinya semangat untuk terus berjuang dalam hidup. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan dugaan-dugaannya. Tapi ia teringat bagaimana wajah orang tua Jaejoong. Wajah mereka sangat dikenalnya. Bukan itu saja, bahkan nama merekapun sama seperti nama orang tua yeoja kecilnya. Namun dia masih ada harapan kalau ini hanyalah suatu kebetulan saja. Dia harus tahu dimana tempat Jaejoong dilahirkan.

"Jae..."

"Ne..."

"Apakah kamu lahir di kota ini?"

"Anni., aku tumbuh besar di kota ini. Tapi kelahiranku di sebuah desa di ujung kota gwangju."#ni ngarang biar klop ma cerita#

"Dimana itu?"

"Di daerah pantai barat."

"Ohh..."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Yunho menjadi lemas. Wajahnya pucat. Terlihat guratan-guratan hitam yang menggayut. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu. Oh Tuhan, ternyata ini bukan suatu kebetulan. Orang yang diceritakan Jaejoong tadi adalah diriku. Namja kecil yang malang. Namja kecil yang selalu menangis bila merindukan orang tuanya. Masa kecilnya getir, hatinya gersang. Dia tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang putus asa. Tidak ada sentuhan kasih sayang orang tua yang membelainya. Sampai sekarang. Dia menjadi seorang remaja dalam kekerasan alam. Kasih yang brutal membuatnya tumbuh menjadi liar. Dia masih menjadi orang yang terbuang dan hidup di jalanan. Ah... Kenapa pertemuan ini sangat cepat. Waeyo..? Namja itu menjerit pilu dalam hati.

Wajah Yunho semakin pias. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan kenyerian dalam hatinya. Kesedihan itu menyeruak kembali, membuncah, menyesakkan dadanya. Ingin sekali ditumpahkan semua kenyerian itu, bersama air matanya. Namum bening kristal itu sepertinya sudah mengering, tertumpah membasahi jalan hidupnya yang kelam. Hanya tatapan tajam itu berkaca-kaca dalam kesenduan. Dia terus berusaha untuk kokoh, karena tak ingin Jaejoong mengetahui itu semua. Dia sadar dan memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat meninggalkan taman indah itu. Meninggalkan rumah mewah yang berdiri kokoh. Meninggalkan yeoja cantik yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang!"

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya. Dia bermaksud pergi. Tapi Jaejoong segera menghadangnya sebelum dia sempat melangkah.

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba kamu akan pergi. Apakah aku telah melakukan kesalahan hingga membuatmu tidak betah. Atau apakah...?"

Belum selesai kalimat Jaejoong, Yunho memotongnya dengan cepat. "Anni. Tidak ada yang salah. Tidak juga kamu, ataupun aku. Tapi jalan hidupkulah yang salah. Hidupku terlalu liar...!"

Yunho kemudian pergi. Berlalu sebelum Jaejoong bermaksud menahannya. Dia melangkah terus, tanpa menoleh kembali.

"Yunho tungguuu...!"

Walaupun Jaejoong berteriak memanggilnya, Yunho terus mengayunkan kakinya. Dia ingin segera meninggalkan Jaejoong. Dia berjalan di atas trotoar, melawan debu jalanan yang berterbangan. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa perih di matanya karena debu jalanan itu. Namum dia sempat melihat bagaimana angin menghempaskan debu-debu itu, seperti dirinya saat ini yang tengah di ombang-ambing oleh kerasnya kehidupan kota.

Jaejong masih berdiri mematung. Dia heran kenapa namja yang dilihatnya tegar menjadi sangat lemah. Namja itu begitu membenci kehidupannya, apakah itu penyebabnya. Dia tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu hanyalah hatinya menjadi hampa. Getaran-getaran yang dirasakannya menghilang tak berbekas. Bunga-bunga cinta di taman hatinya, tiba-tiba layu. Kebahagiaan itu ternyata hanya sesaat. Hatinya terhempas bersama hilangnya Yunho yang disebut sebagai pangeran penyelamatnya. Dia sangat kehilangan dalam pandangannya yang kosong. Ohh, ada apa denganmu, Yunho? Jaejoong hanya mampu mendesah. Tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi, juga tidak merasakan cahaya mentari yang masih menghangat.

===TBC===

Fiuh..#capek.. Gimana chingu? Chap ini panjang kan.. Mian gak jadi update pagi, coz ada hajatan dirumah jadi bantu-bantu. Ya udah setelah membaca tolong review ya..

Yang baca lebih dari 800orang lo.. Hebat.. Gak nyangka ternyata dibaca juga ff abal-abal begini.. Yo wes met jumpa dichap selanjutnya.. Annyeong..


	7. ungkapan,kejujuran dan kekecewaan

Annyeong chingudeul..

Bagaimana chap 5 kemarin. Panjang kan. Dan yunjae momentnya juga udah aku munculkan. Ini chap 6 nya tapi mian mungkin pendek, cz pikiranku lagi buntu karena yunpa ngambek gara-gara minjae moment lebih banyak..Hehehe#udah cap cus nya.# Selamat membaca

# YUNJAE :: Love Is #

Cast : Jung Yunho/Yunnie (11 th)

Kim jaejoong/Joongie (7 th)

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka. yunjae is real dan gak bisa diganggu gugat..

Warning : ni gs coz para uke aku jadiin yeoja.. Jadi jika g berkenang mian aku mohon gak usah baca aja

#ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca#

=Yunjae Love is=

"Tidak ada yang salah. Tidak juga kamu, ataupun aku. Tapi jalan hidupkulah yang salah. Hidupku terlalu liar...!"

Yunho kemudian pergi. Berlalu sebelum Jaejoong bermaksud menahannya. Dia melangkah terus, tanpa menoleh kembali.

===CHAP 6===

Taman Evergreen merupakan salah satu kawasan wisata di Seoul#anggep ada ya#. Letaknya tepat di tengah kota. Banyak wisatawan yang bermaksud untuk menikmati pemandangan taman itu, dan ada juga yang hanya menyempatkan diri mereka untuk sekedar menyaksikan stan-stan makanan yang memang ada di sekitar taman. Saat itu di taman Evergreen mentari mulai mengintip dalam nuansa pagi yang cerah. Terlihat sudah banyak pengunjung di sana. Maklumlah, hari minggu sangat tepat untuk melepaskan penat bagi mereka yang selama enam hari berkutat dengan berbagai macam kesibukan dengan rekreasi. Mereka memilih Taman Evergreen sebagai tempat untuk bercanda ria dengan orang-orang tersayang.

Sementara ditengah-tengah taman ada air mancur dengan airnya yang jernih, di bawah mentari yang menghangat sepasang remaja tengah asyik menikmati kebersamaan dalam sebuah biduk kecil yang mirip seekor angsa. Jaejoong dengan kecantikan wajahnya dan Changmin dengan ketampanan wajahnya yang merasa getaran kerinduannya kian memuncak saat itu. Mereka berpadu dalam kebersamaan, membiarkan rasa itu lepas bebas, membiarkan hati masing-masing berbicara, saling menyelami dan saling meresapi. Ada keceriaan di wajah-wajah lembut itu, menghias dengan sempurna. Apalagi diiringi dengan senyum-senyum kebahagiaan. Namun mereka hanya diam. Tapi kediaman itu tidak mengurangi arti kebersamaan yang tercipta.

"Joongie..." ujar Changmin lirih sembari melirik wajah cantik itu dengan ekor matanya. Akhirnya pemuda itu tidak kuat lagi untuk bertahan dalam kebisuan yang panjang.

"Ne..." jawab Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang masih lekat memandang air mancur.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini...?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya bercampur baur."

"Maksudmu...?"

Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Dia diam, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dia ingin memberi jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan itu. Dia ingin bijaksana menanggapi pertanyaan Changmin. Tapi sulit sekali rasanya. Satu sisi dia menyukai suasana seperti saat itu. Indah dan cukup romantis. Di lain sisi pikirannya menerawang jauh, mencari seseorang yang membawa pergi seberkas harapannya akan cinta. Belum lagi dia teringat pada Yunho sahabat kecilnya. Dia binggung sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku bahagia dengan suasana seperti ini. Tapi... Tapi aku tidak bisa meresapi kebahagiaan itu secara utuh."

"Ahh..." desah Changmin sangat jelas di telinga Jaejoong meskipun sangat kecil. Namja itu merasa seakan ada yang membuat dadanya sesak. Nyeri itu merasuki hatinya secara perlahan-lahan. Dia tidak pernah menduga, kalau Jaejoong akan berkata seperti itu. Inilah yang membuat hatinya sakit. "Waeyo, Joongie...? Adakah sesuatu yang membuatmu kurang enak berada di sini? Atau kau merasa terpaksa untuk datang kesini?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Dia tidak mau mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Cobalah kamu lihat kebahagiaan Junsu dengan Yoochun. Mereka menikmati suasana ini dengan bahagia."

"Mereka kan sudah resmi menjalin cinta. Sedangkan aku, seperti yang kamu lihat. Aku masih belum punya pasangan."

"Aku bersedia menjadi pasanganmu bahkan lebih dari itu, aku mau menjadi namja chingumu Joongie."

"Ahh..." desah Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya kamu tidak ada halangan untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintaimu. Kamu cantik, hatimu baik, banyak teman-teman berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan cintamu Joongie. Diantara mereka, aku salah satunya. Aku mengagumimu dari dulu. Rasa itu menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta di hatiku. Namum rasa itu aku tanam dalam-dalam di hatiku. Tapi toh pada akhirnya aku tidak kuat juga untuk memendamnya terus. Hari-hariku selalu gelisah. Entah mengapa aku sangat merindukan kebersamaan denganmu. Makanya aku tidak dapat mengelak lagi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Joongie. Nan jeongmal sarangheyo."

"Ahh..." lagi-lagi yeoja itu mendesah. Kali ini bukan dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang diungkapkan Changmin kepadanya. Dia menangkap kesungguhan di mata Changmin. Apalagi selama ini dia tahu kalau namja itu diam-diam terus mengejarnya. Tapi kali ini, yeoja itu malah menjadi takut, karena bagaimanapun hatinya telah dibawa oleh pangeran penyelamatnya. Bunga-bunga cinta yang kuncup di taman hatinya dihisap habis oleh seekor kumbang dambaannya. Kali ini dia harus jujur kepada Changmin, agar harapan itu tidak berkepanjangan. Biarlah namja itu kecewa untuk sesaat, karena nanti pasti akan ada yeoja lain yang bisa menghiburnya dalam cinta yang lain dan juga lebih besar. Namun Jaejoong masih tetap diam seribu bahasa.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam, Joongie? Bicaralah, Joongie! Katakan saja apa yang mau kau kau katakan. Aku akan berusaha tegar untuk mendengarkannya."

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae Minnie. Pantai cintaku sudah aku serahkan kepada orang lain. Bahkan saat ini aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari diriku. Sekeping hatiku telah terbawa pergi olehnya. Aku hanya mampu merindu. Berharap dia akan datang menemaniku. Sekali lagi Jeongmal mianhae Changminnie."

Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan wajah pias. Namja itu terluka, hatinya kecewa. Semuanya dapat ditangkap oleh Jaejoong dari matanya yang tajam, menjadi layu. Ada gurat-gurat kesenduan di wajah tampan itu. Changmin sendiri masih diam dan membisu. Tak sanggup untuk berucap. Sepasang matanya tidak berani menatap wajah cantik di sampingnya, karena dari tatapan mata bening Jaejoong tidak lagi dirasakan kesejukan, tapi malah sebuah rasa yang mergiris-iris harapannya. Hatinya nyeri, rasa itu sangat menggigit. Rasanya terhempas kedalam jurang yang sangat dalam. Oh, begitu pedihnya desis Changmin dalam hati dengan sangat lirih.

"Sudahlah. Aku yang terlalu berharap hingga kekecewaan itu sangatlah terasa. Ternyata kebersamaan itu hanya sesaat,namun cukup membuat diriku mengerti kalau aku hanyalah seorang pemimpi. Cintamu terlalu jauh untuk kugapai Joongie. Keindahan sesaat yang aku rasakan seperti mengejekku lalu pergi tanpa arti, dan yang tertinggal hanyalah kegetiran yang entah sampai kapan akan berlalu."

"Apa yang kamu katakan, Changminnie. Kamu terlalu berlebihan. Aku sangat dekat denganmu, tapi sudah ada orang lain yang lebih dulu melekat di hatiku. Bahkan sebelum kita bertemu dia sudah menebarkan benih-benih kerinduan di hatiku, sampai kini, hingga kebersamaan ini tidak dapat kunikmati secara utuh."

"Kamu jangan mencoba menghiburku, Joongie. Karena tidak akan dapat merubah keadaan, toh aku akan tetap terluka."

Oh, betapa sulitnya kamu memahami diriku, Changminnie. Kalau tidak ada dia di hatiku, aku pasti akan bersedia untuk menjadi yeoja chingumu. Aku tidak akan sampai hati untuk membuatmu terluka seperti ini. Karena kamu terlalu baik untuk harus disakiti. Tetapi aku telah memilih Yunho sahabat kecilku. Ne,, aku memilih Yunnie. Mengertilah, Changminnie... Mengertilah, desis Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Aku tidak bermaksud demikian, Changminnie. Aku cuma berusaha jujur kepadamu. Namun tak kusangka, kejujuranku itu malah membuatmu tersakiti. Jeongmal mianhae Changminnie." ucap Jaejoong.

"Memang aku yang tidak cukup tegar mendengar kejujuranmu. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih atas kejujuranmu. Tapi, aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Tidak bisa menghindar dari kesedihan dan rasa sakit itu, meskipun aku mencoba untuk tegar."

"Ne, kamu benar, Changminnie. Aku berharap kamu mau mengerti dengan keputusanku. Aku senang menerimamu sebagai seorang sahabat. Sahabat yang sangat baik kepadaku."

"Akan aku coba, meskipun rasanya tidak akan bisa. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengerti dan menerima keputusanmu, Joongie."

"Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu, Minnie?"

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Joongie."

"Ohh..."

Haruskah aku membalas cintamu, Minnie. Kamu sangat baik, dan memang aku pernah mencoba untuk membuka hatiku untukmu. Tapi kerinduanku padanya, membuatku menutup kembali pintu itu. Aku tidak mau menjadi manusia egois. Menerima cinta dua orang namja sekaligus di hatiku. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak bisa...desah Jaejoong dalam hati.

Mentari yang menghangat itu seperti menghambar bagi Changmin. Tidak ada lagi keindahan di hari yang mulai beranjak siang itu. Senyumpun seketika menghilang. Tinggal kesenduan bergayut di mata tajam itu. Namja itu tidak ingin lagi berlama-lama di tengah taman berair mancur itu.

"Kayaknya sudah saatnya kita bergabung dengan yang lain. Junsu dan Yoochun sudah lama kita tinggalkan."

"Ne. Mudah-mudahan bersama mereka suasana akan lebih baik."

Tanpa berkata lagi, mereka bergerak untuk pergi, meninggalkan air mancur yang jernih, namun begitu keruh bagi Changmin. Kemudian mereka berjalan sejajar, tidak berdekatan lagi seperti ketika mereka mau memasuki taman itu. Ternyata dari air mancur itulah, awal mimpi indah akan tetap menjadi mimpi dalam setiap tidur malam Changmin.

"Lho, kok cepat sekali sih kalian." ledek Junsu yang masih bergayut manja di bahu Yoochun.

"Matahari sudah mulai menjilat kulit. Kasian kan, mulus-mulus begini nanti menjadi hitam dan kasar," ujar Jaejoong sedikit berkelakar.

"Bagaimana suasananya disini, enak kan...?"

Mendapat pertanyaan itu, Changmin dan Jaejoong malah saling melirik. Mereka lalu diam sejenak.

"Di bilang enak tidak juga. Di bilang tidak... Bagaimana ya, Joongie?" ujar Changmin.

"Soalnya merpatinya ngambek. Sebelnya lagi, dia mau terbang, heee..."

"Ah, Joongie pasti ngaco. Jangan-jangan dia kerasukan hantu Taman Evergreen lagi," sergah Junsu dongkol.

"Enak saja. Kamu tuh yang kerasukan. Senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi," balas Jaejoong dengan sengit.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini seperti nenek-nenek tidak kebagian gigi palsu saja," sela Yoochun.

"Ne, sudahlah... Sebaiknya kita pulang saja," timbal Changmin mencoba menengahi.

"Kenapa, Min?" tanya Junsu.

"Kepalaku agak pening," jawab Changmin.

"Bagaimana...?" tanya Yoochun meminta persetujuan.

"Sebaiknya begitu," ujar Jaejoong sembari melirik Changmin yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya.

Mereka kemudian membereskan tas masing-masing. Memasukkan minuman dan makanan ringan yang masih tersisa namun belum sempat dimakan. Barulah mereka beranjak meninggalkan Taman Evergreen dengan segala kenangan yang sempat terukir hari itu. Yoochun begitu gembira saat itu, begitu juga dengan Junsu kekasihnya. Bunga-bunga cinta mereka pupuk di taman itu. Sementara Changmin dan Jaejoong hanya bisa iri melihat kemesraan sahabat mereka. Mereka melangkah di antara seribu duka dan kerinduan.

===TBC===

Mian chap ini pendek soalnya memang chap ini hanya fokus pada jawaban jaema untuk minmin. Kasian minmin kan kalau dibuat menggantung ma chap depannya juga kurang lebih sama kayak chap ini, tapi fokusnya pada yunpa. Sekali lagi mian jika pendek dan aku mohon reviewnya chingudeu jika telah membaca ff ni.


	8. masa lalu,cinta,kenyataan dan kepahitan

Annyeong chingudeul...

Ini chapter 7 yang seperti aku bilang kemarin... Di sini fokusnya ma yunho appa.. Dan mian juga jika pendek...

# YUNJAE :: Love Is #

Cast : Jung Yunho/Yunnie (11 th)

Kim jaejoong/Joongie (7 th)

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka. yunjae is real dan gak bisa diganggu gugat..

Warning : ni gs coz para uke aku jadiin yeoja.. Jadi jika g berkenang mian aku mohon gak usah baca aja

#ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca#

=Yunjae Love is=

-CHAP 7-

Di Pantai Haeundae dengan rona keindahannya, di atas pasir yang terhampar luar, Yunho duduk sambil merangkul kedua lututnya. Dia bersandar pada sebatang pohon kelapa. Di penghujung senja, mentari semakin memerah, beranjak menuju peraduannya. Hembusan angin terdengar menderu, mencampakkan debu yang berterbangan. Burung camar sudah tidak kelihatan lagi, mereka enggan untuk menggoda air laut yang membiru.

Yunho termenung, hanyut dalam diamnya. Masa kecilnya jelas bertengger di pelupuk matanya. Matanya tidak lagi tajam seperti musang, tetapi berubah sendu. Dia ingat saat-saat dia berlari-lari di tepian pantai. Di belakangnya ada yeoja kecil yang mengejarnya sambil tertawa. Yeoja itu akan bergayut di pundaknya saat mendapatinya. Dia bergayut dengan manja, kemudian berlari lagi mengejar burung camar di atas pasir pantai. Sampai akhirnya mereka duduk bersandar di batang pohon kelapa, untuk melepaskan lelah sambil membuat bukit-bukit kecil dari pasir. Menatap mentari senja yang memerah. Merasakan hempasan ombak yang memutih. Sebagaimana yang tengah dilakukan Yunho di pengujung senja saat ini.

Yeoja kecil teman bermainnya di pantai, kini tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang sangat anggun. Wajahnya cantik, dengan sepasang mata bulat yang bening, hidung mancung dan bibirnya yang semerah cherry menambah kesempurnaan kecantikannya. Belum lagi bentuk tubuhnya, sangat indah.

Yunho menekan ludah yang terasa pahit. Hatinya getir, sangat nyeri. Ohh, Joongie... kenapa pertemuan itu begitu cepat, sementara aku masih seperti dulu, belum berubah. Aku masih menjadi anak jalanan, terbuang jauh dari orang-orang yang sangat kurindukan. Hidupku gersang, keras dan sangat liar. Dengan alasan itu, aku belum sanggup untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku masih terbuang seperti dulu. Lirih Yunho dengan sendu.

"Annyeong Yunho hyung...!"

Namja itu masih belum terbangun dari lamunannya. Teguran itu tidak mampu mengusiknya. Dia tetap diam, kenangan masa kecilnya membuatnya semakin hanyut. Matanya memandang lekat ke tengah laut, namun begitu hampa, kosong tak bermakna. Dia merasa tidak lagi sedang duduk di atas pasir. Dia mengawang ke angkasa, menebus ruang dan waktu. Menghempaskannya ke masa kecilnya, menemui Jaejoong, yeoja kecilnya yang anggun.

"Yunho hyungggg...!"

Suara itu semakin keras memanggil. Yunho berjingkrat saking kagetnya, lalu menoleh kearah darimana datangnya panggilan itu. Ternyata seorang namja telah berdiri di sampingnya. Menatapnya dengan heran.

"Ehh... Kamu, Hae. Ada apa?"

"Ada apa denganmu, hyung. Diam seperti orang kesurupan?"

"Tak tahulah, Hae. Aku juga bingung sendiri."

"Lho, kok bisa begitu. Ini dia yang namanya orang lagi bermasalah."

"Maksudmu...?"

"Ehh... Pakai tanya-tanya lagi. Lihat itu mukamu kusut, layak dompet kelipat hyung. Matamu merah. Eh... Sebentar... sebentar... Kalau diperhatikan, hyung tampak pucat. Ada apa hyung, kamu sakit ya?"

"Anni, Hae. Aku tidak sakit. Memang semalam aku kurang tidur, aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku baru bisa tidur setelah pukul 4 pagi. Kemudian siangnya mengurus kafe."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak dapat memejamkan mata dengan cepat, hyung?"

Yunho diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya Donghae. Dia tidak mau membuat Donghae ikut memikirkan dirinya, kalau dia menceritakan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Dia memilih untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Apa kafe ada yang menjaga, Hae?"

"Pasti ada, hyung jangan khawatir. Aku malah khawatir dengan hyung. Aku merasa hyung ada masalah, karena perubahanmu jelas sekali. Kalau benar dugaanku, sebaiknya berbagi. Itupun kalau hyung menganggap aku sahabat yang dapat hyung percayai. Siapa tahu aku bisa meringankan bebanmu hyung, atau setidak-tidaknya dengan hyung menceritakannya, hyung akan sedikit tenang. Hyung telah banyak membantu aku selama ini, maka sungguh naif sekali bila aku tidak peduli padamu. Untuk itu aku mohon hyung mau berbagi dukamu denganku."

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu susah dengan masalahku?"

"Bagaimana hyung bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu, hyung saja belum cerita masalahmu."

"Aku lagi bingung, Hae. Hatiku sangat sedih dan itu membuatku putus asa..." Yunho diam sejenak. Dia mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk menceritakan kegundahan hatinya. Sementara Donghae menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya, berusaha untuk menghibur padanya.

"Kenapa aku mencintainya? Kenapa aku tidak mencintai orang lain saja? Malah hatiku memilih dirinya, padahal aku tidak berhak untuk mencintainya. Keadaan kami sangat jauh berbeda. Jauh sekali perbedaannya, seperti bumi dengan langit. Kehidupanku yang keras tidak akan cocok baginya. Dia begitu lembut untuk tersakiti, karena aku tidak pernah menghendaki itu. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku kalau sampai hal itu terjadi. Jalan hidupku yang keras akan membuatnya sakit bila memilih bersamaku. Tapi dia...dia...dia...ohhh..," Yunho tidak sanggup untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kenyataan hidupnya mencabik-cabik perasaannya. Hatinya pergi dan dia terlihat sangat sedih. Wajah tampan Yunho, semakin sendu, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ada bening-bening kristal bergayut disana, memaksa untuk keluar.

"Siapa yang kamu maksudkan, Hyung. Siapa yang hyung cintai...?"

"Dia sahabat kecilku, namanya Jaejoong. Tapi aku memanggilnya Joongie. Kini dia tumbuh menjadi seorang yeoja yang sangat anggun. Dia cantik, lembut dan hatinya putih. Karena itu aku tidak mau dia menderita bila bersamaku, Hae."

"Dimana dia sekarang...?"

"Ada di kota ini juga. Dia tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Dia kaya dan tidak pernah kekurangan. Tidak seperti diriku yang dari kecil selalu merasa kegetiran. Hidupku gersang, karena tidak ada kasih sayang orang tua. Bahkan aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajah orang tuaku itu. Aku hidup sebatang jasa, terlunta-lunta, sampai akhirnya besar di Panti Asuhan. Dan sekarang aku masih menjadi anak jalanan, Hae."

Donghae terdiam mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. Namja itu dapat merasakan kegetiran hidupnya, sama seperti dirinya. Tidak bisa menikmati masa kanak-kanak dengan sempurna. Donghae dari masuk sekolah dasar sudah membantu meringankan beban orang tuanya yang nelayan. Sepulang sekolah dia tidak ada waktu untuk mengulangi pelajarannya. Dia memilih bekerja bersama ayahnya. Tapi dia masih beruntung karena masih merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Tidak seperti Yunho. Ah...tentunya hatimu sangat sedih sahabatku, desis Donghae.

"Hyung jangan memandang remeh kehidupanmu, Hyung. Hyung bisa hidup dengan jerih payah sendiri. Ada kafe kecil ini di sini. Itu buktinya hyung bisa merencanakan dan memikirkan masa depanmu sendiri. Inilah anugrah besar itu. Hyung meski bisa mensyukurinya. Banyak anak-anak muda yang tidak mampu berbuat sepertimu, malah mereka tidak mengerti apa yang meski dilakukan. Hyung kira anak-anak orang kaya itu sanggup seperti ini, tidak hyung. Kadang mereka hanya mengandalkan kekayaan orang tua mereka. Buktinya setelah orang tuanya bangkrut, anak-anak itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi," ujar Donghae. "Aku kira usaha kerasmu yang menyebabkan orang menyukai dirimu. Hyung banyak membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkan tanpa ada pamrih. Salah satu buktinya, aku merasakan sendiri kebaikanmu itu. Barang kali itulah yang menyebabkan seseorang mencintaimu, hyung." katanya melanjutkan.

Yunho diam sembari mencerna kata-kata sahabatnya. Dia mengerti benar ungkapan Donghae, namun dirinya yang mencintai Jaejoong, kenyataan itu belum bisa diterimanya.

"Sesederhana itukah, alasannya...?"

"Masalahnya bukan terletak pada sederhana atau tidak, tapi kebaikan itu yang nampak dapat dirasakan. Itulah yang dinilai, kemudian lahirlah kekaguman, lalu berubah menjadi rasa cinta dalam diri seseorang. Dan menurutku itulah yang dialami oleh Jaejoong. Dia tidak melihat siapa dirimu hyung, tapi kebaikanmu yang tulus kepadanya, membuat dia menganggap dirimu seseorang yang istimewa bila dibandingkan dengan orang lain."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, tapi..." Yunho tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, dirinya masih belum sanggup menerima kehadiran Jaejoong dalam kehidupannya. Dia menganggap itu anugrah yang teramat berharga. Dia takut kalau semuanya tidak ubahnya sebuah mimpi.

"Tapi, mengapa, hyung? Hyung meski ingat, kalau rasa cinta itu memang telah ada dalam tiap-tiap manusia. Tuhan telah memberikannya agar manusia bisa menyelami sesamanya dengan keindahan sehingga damai itu ada. Setiap orang memiliki hal untuk dicintai dan mencintai, demikian juga hyung ataupun Jaejoong. Rasa itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, ketika hyung mencintai Jaejoong, semestinya hyung sudah dapat memastikan bahwa dialah pilihan hatimu, demikian juga dengan Jaejoong, ketika dia memilih sahabat kecilnya sebagai tambatan hatinya, dia sudah dapat merasakan kalau dengan namja itu, kebahagiann itu ada. Itulah pilihan cintanya. Tapi disisi lain hyung harus ingat kalau cinta itu tidak selamanya bersatu, karena semua sudah ada yang mengaturnya."

"Aku memilih perkataanmu yang terakhir, Hae. Cinta memang tak meski harus bersatu. Biarlah aku mencintai Jaejoong dalam jarak dan waktu. Aku tidak mau dia tersakiti dengan keadaanku saat ini."

"Apakah pilihanmu itu benar, Hyung. Apakah hyung bisa menjamin kalau Jaejoong tidak tersakiti dengan keputusanmu untuk menjauhinya. Atau, apakah dia bahagia saat ini?"

Yunho merasa terpojok dengan pertanyaan Donghae. Dia mengakui kebenaran ucapan itu. Dia memang tidak bisa menjamin kalau yeoja kecilnya tidak tersakiti. Dia terdiam, pikirannya menerawang tanpa batas. Wajah tampannya semakit pucat. Gurat-gurat ketakutan itu mencengkram jiwanya. Dia ingin menjerit saat itu, berteriak sekeras-kerasnya untuk menghempaskan semua kegetirannya, mencampakkan semua itu jauh-jauh sampai tidak akan bisa lagi untuk menggangu dirinya, menggangu kehidupannya yang keras, karena selama ini, bebannya telah amat berat. Dia tidak kuat lagi. Namja itu terhempas, bersandar lemas di batang pohon kelapa.

"Aku sulit untuk membuat pilihan, Hae. Aku tidak kuat lagi dengan semua ini. Aku ahh...?" Yunho semakin terkulai, kata-kata yang mau diucapkannya hilang seketika. Dia hanya diam dengan tatapan hampa.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Aku mengerti perasaanmu saat ini. Sebaiknya hyung lupakanlah sejenak, dan tetaplah dengan ketegaranmu seperti waktu-waktu dulu. Kegetiranmu jangan sampai membuatnu seperti orang kalah hyung. Aku yakin hyung mampu mengatasinya. Ayo kita pulang."

Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya, diikuti oleh Donghae sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho. Ternyata cukup lama mereka disana. Senja telah berganti dengan malam. Matahari benar-benar sudah kembali keperaduannya, setelah sepanjang hari menerangi alam. Malampun datang dengan indah. Pasir Pantai Haeundae masih nampak putih.

Suasana Pantai Haeundae sangat mempesona pada malam hari. Villa-villa yang berjejer di pinggiran bukit, seperti kunang-kunang besar dengan cahaya lampunya. Semakin ke atas sinar-sinar itu seperti membentuk sebuah kerucut. Ahh, begitu indahnya suasana seperti itu, dan ini membuat ketegasan Yunho berangsur-angsur menguasai dirinya kembali. Alam Pantai Haeundae ikut mengobati kenyerian hati pemuda itu.

"Besok pagi-pagi aku akan berangkat ke Jeju."

"Lho, memangnya hyung mau apa disana?"

"Rencananya mau mengunjungi teman-teman di sana, Hae."

"Kok, tergesa-gesa amat rencananya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingat teman-teman di sana."

"Apa karena...?" Donghae mencoba menebak, tapi dia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya karena alasan itu. Aku ingin mempelajari perkembangan kafe-kafe di sana, khususnya di kawasan wisata pulau Jeju itu. Siapa tahu nanti bermanfaat di belakang hari."

"Ohh...begitu. Memang itu sangat bagus, hyung. Apalagi hyung mempunyai kafe di sini. Aku yakin suatu saat, tempat ini akan menjadi besar."

"Ne. Mudah-mudahan..."

Keceriaan itu semakin nampak di wajah tampan Yunho. Donghae senang dengan perubahan itu. Di bawah cahaya bulan yang baru sepotong, Donghae menyaksikan senyum kecil tersungging dari bibir Yunho. Ah... tetaplah tegar Yunho hyung, desisnya.

-TBC-

Gimana chap 7 nie... Mian jika ini pendek chingu.. Di tunggu reviewnya..


	9. kehilangan

Annyeong chingudeul..

Gimana chapnya minmin dan yunyun? Pendek ya? Udah terjawabkan perasaannya minmin dan masa lalunya yunpa.. Ini chap 8nya datang dan semoga banyak yang suka karena aku fikir ff ini makin ancur.. Dan yang terakhir gomawo buat chingudeul yang dah setia membaca dan mereview ff udik ini.

Dan untuk chingu 'karinaps' gomawo dah rview dan ini sudah di lanjut. Tolong view lagi ya..

Untuk yg pakai akun udah aku PM ya... Gomawo chingudeul dah rview..

# YUNJAE :: Love Is #

Cast : Jung Yunho/Yunnie (11 th)

Kim jaejoong/Joongie (7 th)

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka. yunjae is real dan gak bisa diganggu gugat..

Warning : ni gs coz para uke aku jadiin yeoja.. Jadi jika g berkenang mian aku mohon gak usah baca aja

#ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca#

=Yunjae Love is=

Jaejoong tengah termenung di taman sekolah. Dia duduk di atas rumput hijau, memandang hampa ke taman. Bibirnya sedikit memucat, mata bulatnya kelihatan cekung, tubuh indahnya sedikit kurus. Kepergian Yunho yang tiba-tiba membuatnya sangat kehilangan. Dia menunggu kalau-kalau namja tampan itu datang menemuinya, menyapanya dengan senyum indahnya, tapi itu sia-sia belaka. Orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang juga, namun dia terus berharap tanpa lelah.

Di lain waktu, Jaejoong mendatangi Mirotic Mall tempat dimana Yunho pernah dijumpainya, bukan hanya sekali dua kali, sangat sering, tetap saja pemuda itu tidak pernah ada. Yunho seperti menghilang ditelan bumi, membawa kepingan hatinya yang sangat menyiksa, hingga dia sangat kehilangan. Dia terus mencarinya di tempat lain, Zion Plaza, Rainbow City Center, Rising Sun dan pusat-pusat perbelanjaan lainnya, Jaejoong juga beberapa kali mendatangi kafe Yunho di Pantai Haeundae. Sama saja, Yunho juga tidak pernah ada. Jaejoong merindukan namja tampan itu, bahkan kerinduan itu membuat hari-harinya dipermainkan oleh kegelisahan yang sangat menyengat. Ohh, dimanakah kamu kini Yunnie..., desah Jaejoong dalam hati.

Taman sekolah menjadi pilihan Jaejoong untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum Pak Lee datang menjemputnya. Di sinilah angannya bisa menerawang, khayalannya terasa seperti nyata. Ada bunga melati di sana, anggrek, mawar dan tidak ketinggalan lili putih yang tengah bermekaran. Tiba-tiba saja namja tampan itu hadir di tengah taman yang indah itu. Senyumnya yang indah sekali dan cukup sempurna sehingga menambah ketampanannya. Dia datang menjumpai Jaejoong dengan segenap rasa rindunya. Dia mendekat dan semakin mendekat, lalu merengkuh yeoja manis itu dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya dengan manja di dada bidang namja tampan itu. Dia memejamkan matanya, meresapi kehangatan yang sangat terasa.

Yeoja cantik itu sepertinya tidak ingin melewati kehangatan itu barang sedikitpun. Dia merasakan betapa tangan Yunho membelai rambutnya dengan penuh ketulusan, halus sekali dan penuh kasih sayang. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika jari-jari jelas itu dengan halus mengelus pipinya, mengusap bibirnya. Tak terasa bening-bening kristal menghangat di kelopak mata indahnya, lalu bergulir jatuh ke pipinya yang halus. Air mata kebahagiaan, air mata keharuan. Rindunya hilang seketika. Namun ketika namja tampan itu ingin mengecup keningnya, tiba-tiba saja ada angin yang mendesir mengusik lamunan Jaejoong, menghapus namja tampan yang tengah memeluk dirinya dengan erat itu. Khayalannya buyar seketika, keindahan yang dirasa pun musnah seketika tak berbekas, yang tertinggal hanyalah kehampaan yang lagi-lagi menyapa.

Nyeri itu tiba-tiba menyerang, pedih itu amat menggores. Ohh kerinduan kenapa kau membuatku seperti orang gila. Aku tak kuat lagi untuk bertahan, aku..., Jaejoong merintih. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja, bukan lagi karena kegembiraan seperti dalam khayalannya, tetapi air mata duka, dia lelah dan teramat sangat lelah dengan kerinduan yang menderanya.

"Joongie...!"

Suara itu membuatnya tersentak. Sapaan itu sangat jelas ditelinganya. Rupanya Junsu telah berada di depannya. Yeoja itu heran melihat Jaejoong tengah menangis di taman sekolah. Wajahnya siap dengan duka yang menggayut di hatinya. Jaejoong tidak sempat lagi untuk menghapus air mata dukanya.

"Joongie...!" Junsu mengulangi sapaannya. "Kau menangis. Waeyo...?" lanjut Junsu dengan wajah heran. Dia menatap lekat wajah sahabatnya. Dia menangkap kesenduan di sana, dan yeoja itu kini ikut merasakan kesedihan Jaejoong.

"Aku tak kuat lagi, Su-ie. Aku tak kuat menanggung kerinduan di hatiku," ratap Jaejoong. Dia langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Junsu.

"Sudahlah, Joongie. Cobalah kamu ceritakan dengan tenang apa yang membuatmu seperti ini. Aku sahabatmu, berbagilah duka denganku."

"Aku merindukannya, Su-ie. Aku amat mencintainya sehingga aku seperti orang gila."

"Yang kamu maksudkan, Changmin...?"

"Anni, Su-ie. Dia sahabat kecilku. Namanya Yunho, dia sepertinya muncul kembali di hadapanku. Aku merasa orang yang telah menolongku di Pantai Haeundae saat kita mengadakan study lapangan adalah dia."

"Lho. Memangnya apa yang terjadi saat itu. Bukannya kamu mengatakan kamu kurang sehat waktu itu, sehingga kamu memilih untuk pulang lebih dulu."

"Aku tidak sakit, Su-ie. Tapi lebih dari itu. Aku akan dinodai oleh dua orang jahat. Aku sangat takut saat itu, aku sudah tidak berdaya, namun tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang datang menolongku. Dialah Yunho yang kemudian mengantarku pulang."

"Jadi...!"

"Ne. Memang itulah kejadian yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak mau berterus terang, karena aku khawatir akan membuat semuanya cemas."

"Terus yang membuatmu sedih saat ini apa, Joongie...?"

"Kemunculan Yunho dalam kehidupanku, membuat kerinduan pada sahabat kecilku semakin besar. Masa-masa kecilku dulu sering terbawa dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Itulah yang membuat aku semakin hari terus memikirkannya. Aku gelisah, dan ketika aku tidak konsentrasi pada pelajaran waktu itu, aku juga tengah memikirkannya. Entah mengapa aku ingin selalu dekat dengannya. Aku merasa bahagia bila disisinya, seperti ketika dia pernah ku ajak ke rumah. Aku sangat bahagia saat itu. Tapi itu tidak lama. Dia pergi, menghilang entah kemana. Sampai saat ini dia tidak pernah menjumpaiku. Aku merindukannya, sepertinya aku mencintainya dengan segenap jiwaku. Kepergiannya ikut membawa serta segala keceriaanku. Aku berubah menjadi murung dan pendiam. Semuanya tiba-tiba lenyap. Aku sangat lelah dengan semua itu. Ingin melupakannya, tapi tidak bisa, malah aku semakin sering memikirkannya. Ini yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku sedih sekali dengan keadaanku ini. Waeyo... Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi seperti itu? Kenapa dia tidak mau menemuiku lagi? Apa salahku kepadanya, Su-ie? Apa...?"

Jaejoong menjerit pilu. Dia mau menumpahkan duka dihatinya. Yeoja itu menangis sesunggukkan dalam pelukan sahabatnya. Membiarkan air matanya tumpah, sebab kesedihannya yang sudah dirasakannya sudah tidak mampu dia pendam lagi.

"Sudahlah, Jae. Nanti kami akan membantumu mencarinya. Bila perlu kita ke tempatnya," ujar Yoochun menghibur. Namja itu dari tadi hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat.

"Aku sudah sering kali ketempatnya. Tetap saja dia tidak ada. Sepertinya dia sengaja menghilang untuk menghindar dariku, Chun."

"Tidak ada salahnya kita mencobanya lagi. Siapa tahu kali ini kita beruntung."

Dari taman itu terlihat sebuah mobil berhenti di dekat gerbang sekolah. Pak Lee rupanya sudah datang untuk menjemput Jaejoong.

"Tuh, Pak Lee sudah datang. Hapuslah air matamu. Cobalah untuk tegar. Nanti kami akan kerumahmu dan menemani kamu untuk mencari Yunho." tukas Yoochun.

Jaejoong buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tasnya. Kemudian dia menghapus bening-bening kristal itu. Dia memandang ke jalan raya. Memang di sana Pak Lee tengah menunggunya.

"Aku pulang dulu teman-teman." kata Jaejoong lemah. Sisa-sisa kesenduan itu masih terlihat jelas di matanya yang bening.

"Ne. Hati-hati Jae/Joongie," ujar Yoochun dan Junsu bersama.

"Ne, gomawoyo..,"

Sepasang remaja itu mengangguk. Mereka menatap kepergian Jaejoong yang melangkah gontai. Sampai tubuh indahnya lenyap ke dalam mobil, dan pergi dibawa mobil yang melaju.

"Chunnie, apakah Joongie akan baik-baik saja. Selama aku mengenalnya, dia tidak pernah sesedih ini." ucap Junsu kepada Yoochun.

"Tenanglah, Su-ie. Jaejoong adalah orang yang tegar. Dia pasti bisa melewati ini semua. Kita sebagai sahabatnya harus membantu dan mendukungnya. Jangan kita tunjukan wajah sedih kita terhadapnya karena itu akan membuatnya semakin sedih. Araso?"

"Ne. Tapi..," Junsu tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Waeyo, Su-ie?"

"Apakah kita bisa menemukan Yunho. Seperti yang Joongie bilang tadi dia seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Kemana kita mencarinya? Bagaimana jika tidak ditemukan? Aku.. Hiks..Aku tidak mau Joongie menjadi sedih Chunnie."

"Jangan pesimis harus yakin. Jika memang takdir menggariskan Jaejoong dan Yunho untuk bertemu pasti mereka bertemu. Apapun yang terjadi dan apapun yang menghalangi mereka pasti pada akhirnya mereka akan tetap bertemu juga. Kau yakin kan, Su-ie." ucap Yoochun dengan tenang.

"Ne." jawab Junsu

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita pulang. Nanti kita akan membantu Jaejoong untuk mencari Yunho kan. Ayo"

Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Junsu dengan senyum bahagia. Keduanya melangkah menuju parkiran sambil bergandengan tangan. Setelah di parkiran merekapun memasuki mobil dan mereka melesat meninggalkan sekolah.

-yunjae love is-

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Jaejoong diam membisu. Dia memikirkan kenyataan hidupnya, dia merenungi kasihnya yang mengayang. Yeoja itu menggigit bibirnya disaat kenyerian itu datang, menyusup ke relung hatinya. Begitu hampa. Ohh... Tuhan. Engkaulah yang mengerti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Hilangkan duka lara ini... desah Jaejoong dalam hati. Dia langsung menuju kamarnya ketika mobil itu telah sampai menuju rumahnya. Yeoja itu terus saja berlari, tanpa menghiraukan tataran Pak Lee yang heran melihatnya. Dia juga hanya menyapa ummanya sebentar, kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai di kamarnya Jaejoong langsung mengunci pintu, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Dia menelungkup, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya, menumpahkan kesedihannya. Yeoja manis itu cuma bisa menangis.

"Joongie..."

"Ne..."

"Ini umma. Tolong buka pintunya, chagi."

Jaejoong bangun, dia terlihat enggan, namun tetap saja dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Yeoja itu melangkah menuju pintu. Langkahnya gontai seakan tidak ada tenaga untuk menggerakkan kakinya.

"Ada apa, Joongie. Kamu habis menangis, ne. Matamu sembab begitu?" tanya ummanya dengan heran menyaksikan putrinya yang terlihat lusuh begitu. Mata Jaejoong sembab, wajahnya agak pucat.

"Ummaaa...,"

Jaejoong menghambur ke dalam pelukan ummanya. Dia memeluk yeoja separuh baya itu dengan erat. Yeoja cantik itu ingin mencari perlindungan di dada ummanya. Memang dia merasakan kedamaian dalam pelukan yeoja yang penuh kasih itu. Dia menangis, menumpahkan segala kesedihannya, menceritakan perasaannya itu lewat tangisannya.

"Ada apa, chagi... Ceritakanlah kepada umma. Barangkali itu akan meringankan beban di hatimu," ujar Ummanya sambil mengelus kepala aegya-nya dengan penuh kasih. Saat itu kasih sayangnya sangat terasa pada aegya semata wayangnya ini. Begitu lembut dan terasa sejuk di hati putrinya.

"Joongie sangat sedih, Ummaa..."

"Ceritakanlah apa yang membuatmu sedih!"

"Yunnie Ummaa..."

"Ada apa dengan Yunho?"

"Joongie ingat terus dengannya. Sepertinya Joongie merindukannya. Dia sering hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi Joongie. Masa-masa bermain dulu dengannya tergambar kembali di benak Joongie. Sangat jelas, Umma."

"Tapi kan, dia entah dimana sekarang, Joongie. Tak ada kabarnya."

"Nah itulah, Umma... Joongie merasa akhir-akhir ini dia begitu dekat. Joongie merasakan seolah dia ada di kota ini juga. Perasaan itu sangat kuat setelah Joongie bertemu dengan Yunho yang telah menolong Joongie di Pantai Haeundae. Pada saat Joongie baru melihatnya, Joongie merasa sudah sangat akrab dengannya, seperti waktu dulu. Joongie sering bertemu dengannya. Umma bisa melihat kan, betapa Joongie sangat ceria saat dia datang beberapa hari yang lalu. Ada kebahagiaan saat berdekatan dengannya."

Yeoja separuh baya itu diam mendengar penutupan putrinya. Dia tahu perasaan macam apa yang kini tengah bergejolak di hati putrinya. Dia tahu persis, karena dulu yeoja itu pernah muda. Perasaan seperti inilah yang pernah melandanya ketika pertama kali mengenal cinta. Ahh, nae-aegya. Rupanya kamu sedang jatuh cinta. Tak mengapa, kamu toh sudah semakin dewasa. Kamu berhak untuk jatuh cinta.

"Kamu mencintainya...?"

"Ne, Ummaa. Kalau bukan namanya cinta, apa lagi untuk menyebut perasaan itu. Joongie mencintainya."

"Yang kamu cintai itu Yunho kecilmu, ataukah Yunho yang pernah datang kering tempo hari...?"

"Dua-duanya, Umma. Sepertinya mereka memang sebenarnya satu."

"Kenapa kamu bisa mengambil kesimpulan demikian...?"

"Setelah Joongie bertemu dengan Yunho di Pantai Haeundae itu, wajah Yunho sahabat kecil Joongie hilang begitu saja. Pernah Joongie menceritakan masa kecil waktu di desa dulu, dan Yunho sangat kaget mendengar cerita itu, sepertinya dia yang Joongie ceritakan, tapi dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya, dan yang membuat Joongie sedih adalah setelah Joongie menceritakan itu, dia tiba-tiba saja pergi dan berubah menjadi sangat dingin kepada Joongie. Joongie sangat sedih sekali Umma dengan semua itu."

"Apakah dia juga mencintai kamu, Joongie...?"

"Joongie belum tahu, Umma. Dia belum sempat mengatakannya. Yunho tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Apakah Joongie salah memilih dia, Umma...?"

"Kamu tidak salah chagi. Kamu berhak memilih seseorang untuk kamu cintai. Siapapun itu, dan bahkan kamu harus memperjuangkannya."

"Joongie bingung, umma... Apa yang mesti Joongie lakukan sekarang. Dia menghilang begitu saja. Itulah Umma, yang membuat Joongie sangat sedih."

"Apakah kamu sudah mencari tahu tentang keberadaannya?"

"Sudah Umma... Joongie pernah juga ke tempatnya di Pantai Haeundae. Sama saja dia tidak pernah ada di sana. Joongie bingung harus mencarinya kemana."

Ohh nae-aegya, cintamu begitu besar kepada Yunho. Rupanya itu yang mencuatnt sedih bahkan sakit. Desah umma Jaejoong. Yeoja itu kini tahu mengapa keceriaan di wajah putrinya tiba-tiba menghilang. Jaejoong lebih banyak mengurung diri. Dia lebih memilih taman rumahnya sebagai tempat untuk berbagi kesedihannya. Dia senang berlama-lama di sana seolah-olah di sanalah impiannya akan terwujud.

"Jangan bersedih lagi Joongie. Cobalah bersabar. Umma yakin kalau dia memang mencintaimu, suatu saat dia pasti akan datang menemuimu."

"Benarkah itu, Umma...?"

"Ne, chagi. Apalagi kalau dia memang sudah ditakdirkan untukmu. Pasti dia akan dikirim oleh Tuhan untukmu."

Begitulah, yeoja itu berusaha menghibur putrinya. Dia berharap kesedihannya bisa berkurang. Dia rindu keceriaan itu tampak lagi di wajah cantik Jaejoong. Kata-katanya yang menyentuh terdengar bijak. Kebijakannya itu dapat membuat hati Jaejoong menyejuk. Ada kekuatan yang membuatnya menjadi tegas. Jaejoong harus bersabar. Yunho pasti akan datang. Dia berusaha untuk tersenyum, senyum yang pernah hilang dari bibirnya beberapa waktu ini.

"Sekarang kamu makan dulu, Joongie. Dari tadi kamu belum makan kan. Bahkan belakangan ini kamu makan hanya sedikit. Lihat tubuhmu, kurus begitu. Ayo chagi, umma akan menemanimu. "

"Ne umma. Joongie akan makan sekarang. Karena Joongie yakin kalau Yunnie akan datang menemui Joongie."

Yeoja itu beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya sambil memeluk lengan ummanya. Dia tertawa dengan lepas. Sejenak segala kesedihannya hilang, lenyap tanpa bekas oleh kasih ummanya yang begitu lembut dan menyejukkan. Lelahnya selama ini terasa hilang.

-TBC-

Bagaimana chingudeul? Buruk ya? Mianhae jika mengecewangan dan bagi yang sudah membaca saya minta reviewnya dung buat saran atau apa gitu? Terima bash juga ko'.. Uc.. Ditunggu reviewnya chingudeul


	10. kebohongan yang menyakitkan

Hello Chingudeul.. Bagaimana chap 8 nya.. Makin aneg bin ajaib saja kan.. Mian ya otak aku tiba-tiba saja ngeblok jadi pikirannya mentok.. Aku aja binggung mikirin endingnya ini bagemana... Aduh pusing..#malah curhat# udahlah ngomongnya. Dan ini dia chap 9 nya. Semoga terhibur

# YUNJAE :: Love Is #

Cast : Jung Yunho/Yunnie (11 th)

Kim jaejoong/Joongie (7 th)

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka. yunjae is real dan gak bisa diganggu gugat..

Warning : ni gs coz para uke aku jadiin yeoja.. Jadi jika g berkenang mian aku mohon gak usah baca aja

#ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca#

=Yunjae Love is=

"Sekarang kamu makan dulu, Joongie. Dari tadi kamu belum makan kan. Bahkan belakangan ini kamu makan hanya sedikit. Lihat tubuhmu, kurus begitu. Ayo chagi, umma akan menemanimu. "

"Ne umma. Joongie akan makan sekarang. Karena Joongie yakin kalau Yunnie akan datang menemui Joongie."

Yeoja itu beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya sambil memeluk lengan ummanya. Dia tertawa dengan lepas. Sejenak segala kesedihannya hilang, lenyap tanpa bekas oleh kasih ummanya yang begitu lembut dan menyejukkan. Lelahnya selama ini terasa hilang.

-CHAP 9-

Audi silver itu tengah melaju di sepanjang jalan kota, terus mengikuti jalur yang menuju Pantai Haeundae. Ada Jaejoong di jok belakang bersama Junsu. Di depan Yoochun tetap berkonsentrasi di belakang kemudi. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam saja. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Junsu tidak dapat bermanja-manja dengan Yoochun, memang dia tidak ingin untuk itu, karena dia tahu sahabatnya Jaejoong masih dibelenggu kesedihannya.

Mereka masih terdiam, hanya mata Jaejoong dan Junsu yang tetap menatap pinggiran jalan yang mereka lalui. Mereka berharap siapa tahu dapat menemukan Yunho. Namun harapan itu tetap saja berwujud sebuah harapan, orang yang dicarinya tidak juga ada, sampai mereka tiba di Pantai Haeundae. Setelah Yoochun memarkir mobil, Jaejoong langsung membuka pintu mobil dan langsung berlari menuju kafe kepunyaan Yunho. Tapi di sana dia tidak menemukan namja itu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, yang ada hanya Donghae sahabat Yunho.

"Annyeong Donghae-ah..."

Donghae menoleh. Dia kenal dengan suara itu, karena selama beberapa hari ini Jaejoong memang sering datang kesana.

"Ohh... Jaejoong. Mencari Yunho hyung, ne...?"

"Ne. Apa Yunhonya ada...?"

"Nah, itu dia. Baru dua hari ini dia pulang dari Pulau Jeju. Dia lama juga di sana. Aku kira dia sudah datang ke rumahmu. Aku sudah mengatakan kalau kamu sering mencarinya."

"Tapi dia tidak pernah menemuiku," ucap Jaejoong. "Waeyo Hae... Apa dia pernah menceritakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian.

"Pernah sih, tapi itu cuma soal keinginannya untuk pergi ke Pulau Jeju. Itu saja."

"Tidak ada yang lain lagi. Misalnya mengenai masa lalunya."

Donghae diam. Namja itu menundukkan wajahnya sambil melihat pasir tempatnya berpijak. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Yunho hyung pernah cerita kalau dulu dia mempunyai yeoja kecil. Selain itu tidak ada lagi."

Ingin sekali Jaejoong terus bertanya tentang Yunho. Apalagi dia mendengar istilah 'yeoja kecil' yang sering diucapkan sahabat kecilnya dulu. Tapi dia tidak ingin mendesak Donghae untuk bercerita banyak. Sepertinya namja itu juga tidak tahu banyak tentang Yunho.

"Pernah dia pulang kesini...?"

"Sewaktu-waktu saja. Tapi itupun hanya sebentar, kemudian dia pergi lagi entah kemana."

"Kamu tidak tahu di mana tempat biasanya dia pergi."

"Sekali-kali Yunho hyung pergi ke mirotic mall atau pusat perbelanjaan."

Dari jauh Yoochun terlihat menuju ke kafe kecil itu. Di sampingnya Junsu berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan kekasihnya. Mereka memang bermaksud menemui Jaejoong yang tengah berbincang dengan Donghae saat itu.

"Bagaimana, Jae...?"

Yeoja itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Yunho tidak ada, Chun..."

"Terus bagaimana rencanamu...?" sela Junsu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja," jawab Jaejoong dengan putus asa.

"Apa kita tidak menunggu dulu..." tanya Yoochun mengusulkan kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam. Dia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun. Yeoja itu memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia memang sudah putus asa. Jaejoong hanya menggigit bibirnya. Nyeri itu kembali terasa mengiris ulu hatinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena sedihnya. Yunho tidak ada saat itu, berarti sudah berkali-kali harapannya pupus sudah. Dia kecewa sekali dengan kenyataan itu. Tapi apa yang mampu dia lakukan. Segalanya telah dia lakukan. Bersabar untuk menunggu, bahkan dia sering kali kesana kemari untuk mencari namja pujaannya itu. Namun tetap saja tidak pernah ketemu, seperti sekarang ini. Itulah yang membuatnya merasakan kepiluan di hatinya.

"Kita pulang saja, Chun...?" jawab Jaejoong lemah. Dia merasa tidak kuat lagi berlama-lama di tempat itu.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Donghae-si. Sekiranya Yunho ada tolong hubungi kami," ujar Yoochun sembari memberikan nomor telepon kepada Donghae.

"Ne..."

"Gomawo, Donghae-ah," ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"Ne. cheonmaneyo."

Jaejoong melangkah dengan gontai meninggalkan kafe kecil Yunho. Dia berusaha menguatkan diri untuk melangkah. Di belakangnya ada Yoochun dan Junsu berjalan berdampingan. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat di mana mobil Yoochun diparkir. Sementara Donghae hanya bisa mengantar mereka dengan tataran matanya. Ada penyesalan di hati namja itu, dia menyesal mengapa tidak berbicara terus terang kepada Jaejoong.

Yoochun masuk kedalam mobil, diikuti oleh Junsu dan Jaejoong yang duduk di jok belakang. Sebentar saja mobil itu telah melaju membawa mereka meninggalkan Pantai Haeundae yang indah. Tapi bagi Jaejoong keindahan itu tidak dapat dinikmatinya malah kegetiran yang semakin menyiksa. Mobil itu kini memasuki kawasan Bolero#anggap daerah tebing pantai#. Jalannya berkelok-kelok. Dibawahnya ada laut yang luas. Memang jalan raya yang melintasi kawasan itu posisinya lebih tinggi. Dari dalam mobil saja setiap orang dapat menikmati pemandangan laut dengan bebas. Sangat indah apalagi ada nelayan yang tengah menangkap ikan yang kelihatan amat kecil dari jalan raya itu.

Jaejoong tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu. Hatinya tergerak untuk menikmati pemandangan itu dengan utuh.

"Chun, kita berhenti sebentar!"

"Waeyo, Jae..." ujar Yoochun mendengar permintaan Jaejoong.

"Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali menyaksikan pemandangan laut dari jalan raya ini."

"Baiklah. Tapi aku harus meminggirkan mobil dulu, Jae."

Mobil terhenti di pinggir jalan yang agak luas. Barulah mereka keluar menuju sebuah bangunan di dekat pemakaman Bolero. Memang bangunan itu sengaja disiapkan bagi mereka yang bermaksud mengunjungi pemakaman itu. Dari situ mereka dengan leluasa melihat pemandangan laut lepas dengan jelas. Sementara senja mulai merambat. Matahari yang memerah kayu menyinari alam. Air laut yang biru kelihatan sedikit kemerah-merahan terkena matahari. Semakin memperindah suasana di senja itu. Mereka hanyut dalam keasyikan. Jaejoong dengan khayalannya yang merasa Yunho ada di sisinya saat itu, Junsu dengan kehangatan Yoochun yang tengah memeluknya mesra. Keasyikan itu membuat mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada tiga orang yang tengah mendekat. Tampang mereka sangar dan memang berniat jahat kepada mereka.

"Lagi ngapain anak-anak yang manis?"

Suara itu begitu serak. Ketiga remaja itu kaget mendengarnya. Tapi mereka lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat tampang orang-orang itu kasar dan tidak bersahabat. Yoochun berusaha melindungi Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Mau apa kalian?"

Ketiga namja sangar itu saling pandang, lalu mereka tertawa. Suaranya mengerikan di telinga ketiga remaja itu. Mereka semakin takut. Lebih-lebih Jaejoong yang pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. Dia pucat. Wajahnya pias membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka. Sedangkan Yoochun, dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Mau apa kalian hah?!" tanya Yoochun tenang

"Kami ingin barang-barang berharga milik kalian, tahu!"

"Kalian mau merampok kami, ne?!"

"Jangan banyak bicara, atau kami akan membunuh kalian!" bentak salah seorang dari ketiga namja kasar itu.

"Ba...ba...ba...ik. Ta...ta...pi, jangan sakiti kami," ucap Yoochun mulai takut. Tubuhnya gemetar karena takutnya. Kalau dia sendiri saat itu, mungkin dia akan berusaha untuk melawan, tapi masalahnya sekarang dia tidak sendirian, ada Junsu dan Jaejoong yang bersamanya dan membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apalagi kedua yeoja itu sudah gemetar dan wajah mereka pucat. Saking takutnya, mereka tidak bisa berkata-kata. Mulut mereka tertutup rapat.

"Ini. Semuanya sudah kami serahkan. Sekarang tinggalkan kami!" ujar Yoochun sedikit tenang.

"Sini...!" bentak namja yang berada tepat di hadapan Yoochun.

"Periksa lagi mereka, barang kali ada yang ketinggalan!" perintah temannya di sebelah kanan.

"Tidak ada lagi pada kami. Semuanya sudah kami serahkan."

"Be...be...nar." ujar Junsu dan Jaejoong berusaha meyakinkan dalam takutnya.

"Jangan mendengar omongan mereka. Mereka bohong!" sentak namja yang berada di sebelah kiri.

Merasa gelagat yang tidak baik seperti itu. Yoochun mendorong Junsu untuk mundur. Jaejoong pun mengikutinya dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar. Sementara Yoochun tidak berfikir panjang lagi. Dia sudah siap untuk mengambil segala resiko. Namja muda itu tetap tenang. Dia masih berdiri, mencoba untuk menghadang para perampok itu.

"Rupanya namja kecil ini punya nyali juga. Habisi saja dia kawan!"

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, dua orang namja sangar itu melangkah maju mau menyerang Yoochun. Tetapi mata Yoochun mengawasi kedua orang itu, sehingga ketika mereka maju selangkah lagi, Yoochun menyerang dengan tendangan kaki kanan menuju orang yang berada di sebelah kanannya sementara tangan kirinya berusaha meninju yang satunya lagi. Mendapat serangan yang tiba-tiba dari Yoochun, kedua namja itu sempat kaget, tapi mereka berusaha menangkis serangan Yoochun dengan cara berusaha menangkap kali dan tangannya. Karena tahu maksud kedua namja lawannya itu, Yoochun yang pernah belajar boxer itu menarik serangannya kembali. Kemudian dia menghindar kesamping kanan dengan menjalarkan pukulan ke arah rahang bawah. Targetnya namja yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Ketika namja itu lengah barulah dia melayangkan tinjunya dan perhitungannya kali ini tepat.

Dukk! "Ahh...!"

Terdengar lawannya mendesah keras. Namja itu mundur selangkah akibat terkena pukulan Yoochun. Dia merasakan giginya mau rontok. Melihat temannya terkena pukulan, namja satunya menyerang membabi buta. Dibantu oleh temannya yang terkena tadi. Dia malah kelihatan ganas menyerang Yoochun. Yoochun pun meladeninya, maka terjadilah perkelahian yang seru. Namja yang memegang bungkusan kecil rampasannya dari ketiga remaja itu masih terus menonton perkelahian. Sementara Junsu dan Jaejoong semakin takut. Wajah mereka pucat, apalagi melihat Yoochun yang mulai kewalahan menghadapi kedua lawannya. Memang Yoochun semakin terdesak oleh lawannya yang menyerang membabi buta. Dia begitu tersentak ketika sebuah pukulan telak menghantam perutnya.

Dukk! "Ahh...!"

Yoochun terpental, dia merasa penglihatannya berkunang-kunang karena sakit. Junsu langsung menghampirinya.

"Chunnieeeee...!" jerit Junsu sambil menangis. Dia merangkul namja chingunya yang terjerembab di jalan. Jaejoong juga menangis menyaksikan kejadian itu, namun entah mengapa, ada keberanian yang terkumpul dalam dirinya.

"Tolooongg...toloongg...toloongg...!" teriak Jaejoong dengan keras.

Pada saat berteriak, dia mendengar ada suara sepeda motor di jalan raya. Kemudian dia lemas, menangis. Dia berharap pengendaranya dapat mendengar teriakannya. Dia berharap ada keajaiban yang terjadi. Namun suara motor itu menghilang. Dia semakin takut, bahkan sangat takut. Disela-sela tangisannya dia melihat Yoochun bangun lagi untuk berusaha memberikan perlawanan. Tetap saja, namja muda itu terjatuh. Dia tidak sanggup melawan mereka. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Junsu hanya bisa menangis dan merangkulnya. Demikian dengan Jaejoong. Ketika salah seorang perampok itu mendekati Yoochun, Junsu segera menjauh. Rupanya namja itu ingin menghajar namja chingunya habis-habisan. Kakinya terangkat, bermaksud untuk menginjak Yoochun, namun belum sempat kakinya yang besar itu menyentuh tubuh Yoochun, tiba-tiba...

Dukk! "Akhhh!"

Entah darimana datangnya, seorang namja tampan telah berdiri di samping Yoochun. Dia menatap tajam dengan mata musangnya. Namja yang tak lain adalah Yunho, kini berdiri menantang.

"Br*ngs*k! Kalian hanya beraninya bermain keroyok. Kalian orang-orang yang suka merusak yeoja. Manusia terkutuk...!"

Melihat ada orang yang menolongnya, Yoochun langsung berdiri. Tenaganya pulih seketika. Sementara Junsu dan Jaejoong yang hanya menutup matanya dengan tangan karena tidak tega melihat Yoochun yang akan di hajar, tersentak kaget dan buru-buru membuka matanya. Jaejoong semakin terkejut setelah tahu siapa yang berdiri di samping Yoochun.

"Yunnieee..," desahnya tanpa sadar. Hatinya bersorak bahagia. Senyum tipis terlihat. Dia mengerjapkan matanya karena masih tidak percaya. Dia memang Yunnie. Yunhonya yang hilang. Ohh... terima kasih Tuhan, desah Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Sialan. Berani-beraninya kamu membentak kami. Memangnya kamu siapa setan kecil?!" bentak orang yang dari tadi menonton saja. "Ayo teman-teman hajar mereka, jangan buang-buang waktu. Habisi saja sekalian."

Namja kasar yang dapat merasakan pukulan Yunho, langsung menyergap. Dia ingin membalas pukulan namja muda itu. Kini terjadilah pertempuran satu lawan satu. Sementara namja yang memang pemimpin perampok itu masih menonton. Yunho langsung menyambut serangan lawannya demikian juga Yoochun. Dia akan membalas perlakuan perampok itu. Dia menyerang dengan telak, dan menghindar dengan lihai.

Yunho terus mendesak lawannya. Namja muda yang telah di didik oleh kehidupan keras itu, sedikitpun tidak merasa kesulitan menghajar lawannya habis-habisan. Dia dapat melumpuhkannya dengan cepat, hingga tidak mampu untuk bangun lagi. Tendangan menukik telak di ulu hati lawannya, membuat perampok itu muntah darah dan ambruk. Melihat anak buahnya dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Yunho, pimpinan perampok itu segera menyerang. Nasibnya pun sama seperti anak buahnya. Dia dihajar habis-habisan oleh Yunho sampai babak belur dan tidak mampu melawan lagi. Kemudian Yunho mengambil bungkusan kecil dari perampok yang sempat dilihatnya tadi. Dia menoleh ke arah Yoochun yang tengah menghantam lawannya yang sudah roboh. Rupanya Yoochun benar-benar ingin membalas perlakuan perampok-perampok itu.

"Sudah... mereka sudah tidak berdaya. Biarkan mereka pergi!"

Mendengar ucapan Yunho, Yoochun pun menghentikan pukulannya. Dia membiarkan perampok itu. Mereka kemudian pergi membawa kekalahan. Para perampok itu berjalan dengan sempoyongan.

"Neo gwaenchana?"

"Anni. Gamsahamnida."

"Ne. Cheonmaneyo. Lain kali kamu harus lebih berhati-hati di tempat seperti ini."

"Yunnie..." panggil Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Yunho menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Memang dari tadi dia tidak mengira kalau salah satu yeoja itu adalah Jaejoong. Dia menatap heran ke arah Jaejoong. Dia terkejut, tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu dengan yeoja itu di sini. Jaejoong lari ke arahnya dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Jaejoong..." desah Yunho ketika yeoja itu telah bersandar di dadanya.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba pergi dan menghilang begitu saja? Dan kenapa kamu memanggilku seperti itu? Dimana panggilan joongie yang sering kamu ucapkan dulu? Aku terus mencarimu, Yunnie. Menunggumu, tapi kamu tidak pernah datang. Aku sering ke tempatmu tetap saja kamu tidak ada. Aku sangat merindukanmu Yunnie. Nan jeongmal sarangheyo..." desah Jaejoong disela keharuannya. Dia tidak kuat lagi menahan air matanya. Jaejoong menangis dalam pelukan Yunho. Pelukannya sangat erat. Sepertinya tidak mau berpisah dengan namja pujaannya itu.

Sementara Yunho, cuma bisa bengong dan kaget. Dia tak ubahnya seperti orang bingung. Diapun merindukan yeoja cantik itu. Dia pun juga mencintainya. Amat sangat mencintainya malah. Tapi kembali lagi, dia ingat akan kehidupannya yang keras membuat dia memendam perasaannya itu. Apalagi masa depannya yang buram. Mendengar ungkapan Jaejoong yang polos, ketakutannya membuncah kembali. Bahkan sekarang sangat kuat. Namja muda itu menggigit bibirnya. Dia merasakan perih, seperti harapannya akan cinta. Dia amat sangat takut dengan kenyataan dirinya. Semuanya berwujud mimpi buruk dan membuat kenyerian itu semakin menyakitkan.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak pantas untuk kamu cintai, Joongie. Kenapa kamu memilihku, padahal masih banyak namja lain yang lebih pantas menjadi namja chingumu...?"

"Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu Yunnie...?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti. "Ucapanmu membuat hatiku sakit Yunnie. Aku mencintaimu dan hatiku telah memilihmu. Kamu selalu ada untukku waktu kecil dan sekarang pun kamu juga kembali ada untukku. Kenapa aku harus memilih yang lain saat hatiku telah ada untukmu," ucap Jaejoong dengan tubuh bergetar. Dia memandang Yunho dengan tataran nanas. Air matanya terus tumpah.

"Karena aku tidah ubahnya seperti seorang gelandangan. Kehidupanku keras dan khas. Masa depanku suram..." desis Yunho dengan tataran kosong. Dia melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dan bermaksud meninggalkan yeoja itu. " Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, Joongie..."

Yunho segera melangkah, beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia mengumpulkan segenap kesanggupannya untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong. Yeoja itu berlari mengejar Yunho.

"Apakah kamu tidak mencintaiku, Yunnie...?" teriak Jaejoong dalam isaknya.

Yunho berhenti. Pertanyaan itu seakan mencambuknya dan memaksanya untuk berhenti. Dia sangat kaget. Wajahnya pucat, namun dia tetap tidak menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Namja itu tahu kalau saat ini dia berada pada pilihan yang sangat sulit. Dia ingin jujur mengatakan kalau dia sangat mencintai yeoja itu, tapi tetap saja kehidupannya yang suram membuatnya takut untuk mencintai Jaejoong. Atau dia akan berbohong kalau dia tidak mencintai yeoja itu. Setidaknya dengan berbohong Jaejoong bisa memahami jalan pikirannya. Dia berharap yeoja itu suatu saat bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang pantas untuknya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya anak jalanan. Biarlah aku yang mengalah, asal kamu bahagia Joongie...desisnya. Dia menatap Jaejoong yang sudah mendekat. Tinggal beberapa langkah saja yeoja itu sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Memang aku tidak mencintaimu, Joongie. Kamu hanya teman masa kecilku tidak lebih. Dan bahkan aku tidak pernah mencintai siapa-siapa," ucap Yunho dengan tubuh bergetar. Dia tidak kuat lagi menahan kesedihannya dengan keputusan itu. Dari kedua mata musangnya yang layu, ada bening-bening kristal yang mulai bergulir. Namja itu menangis karena sedih. Hatinya perih dengan keputusan yang di ucapkannya. Dia membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia membohongi yeoja kecilnya. Namja itu memang menangis, dia menangis dalam diam.

"Ohh..." desah Jaejoong setelah mendengar jawaban Yunho. Dia berdiri kaku. Tubuhnya melayang, mengawang di antara kabut hitam yang pekat. Cintanya kandas. Dirinya terhempas ke dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Yeoja manis itu tidak mempercayai semua itu. Tapi Yunho telah mengatakannya dengan gamblang. Itulah kenyataan yang teramat pahit dalam hidupnya. Kenyataan yang mengiris-iris ulu hatinya, sangat sakit dan perih. Seketika kesedihannya membuncah. Hatinya menangis pilu. Air matanya semakin deras, bergulir membasahi pipinya yang halus. Jaejoong masih sempat menatap kepergian Yunho. Namja tampan itu melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jaejoong masih berdiri lemah. Dia tidak kuat lagi menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Dia lemah, kelelahannya kini memuncak. Akhirnya dia jatuh.

"Joongieee...!" Teriakan Junsu menyentak kesadaran Yoochun. Mereka berlari ke arah Jaejoong. Keduanya cemas, kalau sesuatu terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Joongieee...!" teriak Junsu menjerit. Dia memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang sangat lemah. Yeoja itu tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Ayo, segera kita bawa Jaejoong ke mobil." ujar Yoochun dengan panik.

Mereka pun menuntun Jaejoong ke mobil. Lalu yeoja itu duduk di jok belakang bersama Junsu. Sementara Yoochun tetap memegang kendali, luka-luka kecil di tubuhnya tidak dirasakannya. Dia menghidupkan mobil itu, sebentar saja mobil itu telah melaju. Meninggalkan air mata kepiluan, ditengah-tengah senja yang merambat malam.

-TBC-

Fiuh.. Selesai juga pada akhirnya. Sampai di sini otak aku kena blok dan aku gak bisa mikir apa-apa.. Bingung ini mau berakhir bgemana. Adakah saran atau apa gitu yang ingin chingudeul sampaikan. Jika ada sampaikanlah lewat rview.. Aku tunggu chingudeul.


	11. sakit,duka dan kesedihan

Holla chingu-chingu semua...

Diriku kembali bawa chap 10 nie.. Semoga suka ne.. Coz pikiranku makin ke sini makin buntu.. Jadi jika makin ancur bin jelek gak ketulungan ya mohon maaf aja..

Dan untuk yang review

Yunjae :: gomawo dah review.. Ne tu yunho.

Irengiovanny :: papi jahat ya bohong ma mami.. Gomawo dah rview

Aoi ko mamoru :: jangan nimpuk yunpa nnti jaema marah lo. Dan gomawo dah rview

guest :: gomawo dah rview. Gpp yunjae mnjauh selama hati mereka tetep dekat#apaan ini# ditunggu ja bntar lg yunjae ketemu ko.

Mian gak bisa balas semua..

Dan ini chap 10nya. Selamat membaca

# YUNJAE :: Love Is #

Cast : Jung Yunho/Yunnie (11 th)

Kim jaejoong/Joongie (7 th)

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka. yunjae is real dan gak bisa diganggu gugat..

Warning : ni gs coz para uke aku jadiin yeoja.. Jadi jika g berkenang mian aku mohon gak usah baca aja

#ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca#

=Yunjae Love is=

"Joongieee...!" Teriakan Junsu menyentak kesadaran Yoochun. Mereka berlari ke arah Jaejoong. Keduanya cemas, kalau sesuatu terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Joongieee...!" teriak Junsu menjerit. Dia memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang sangat lemah. Yeoja itu tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Ayo, segera kita bawa Jaejoong ke mobil." ujar Yoochun dengan panik.

Mereka pun menuntun Jaejoong ke mobil. Lalu yeoja itu duduk di jok belakang bersama Junsu. Sementara Yoochun tetap memegang kendali, luka-luka kecil di tubuhnya tidak dirasakannya. Dia menghidupkan mobil itu, sebentar saja mobil itu telah melaju. Meninggalkan air mata kepiluan, ditengah-tengah senja yang merambat malam.

-chap 10-

Jaejoong terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya. Sederetan kejadian yang dialami membuat jiwanya terguncang. Dia sangat lelah. Rasa itu terlihat jelas dari tatapannya yang sayu, seperti tidak ada gairah kehidupan lagi. Bibirnya pucat, wajahnya pias. Beban kehidupannya terlalu berat untuk dia pikul. Dia terlalu lembut untuk disakiti. Memang itulah garis kehidupannya. Cinta dihatinya membuat dia sakit. Tubuhnya kurus terbujur lemah tengah berbaring.

Setelah kejadian di Bolero itu, Jaejoong jatuh sakit. Jarang sekali dia makan, mulutnya terasa pahit. Tidurpun tak pernah nyenyak. Itulah yang menyebabkan tubuhnya kurus. Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin, sangat indah dan memancarkan kecantikkannya. Dalam tidurnya dia sering mengigau memanggil nama Yunho. Jawaban namja itu membuat dirinya menderita, namun dia tidak mempercayai kejujurannya, walaupun namja itu tidak pernah menjumpainya lagi. Padahal Yoochun dan Junsu terus mencari namja tampan itu. Bahkan appa Jaejoong pun turut mencarinya. Tetap saja tidak ketemu.

Seperti malam itu, Jaejoong masih terbaring lemah. Di sisinya ada ummanya yang menjaganya. Yeoja separuh baya itu turut sedih dengan keadaan putrinya. Dia menatap wajah pucat Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur. Yeoja separuh baya itu meneteskan air mata, ketika dia memperhatikan wajah putrinya yang pias.

"Yunnie...Yunnie...Yunnie..."

Oh putriku, ternyata cobaan hidupmu teramat berat, desah yeoja itu. Dia mencium tangan putrinya dengan tulus. Tak terasa air matanya jatuh menetes kembali. Cukup hangat dan itu membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dia melirik ummanya. Dia melihat ummanya tengah mencium tangannya.

"Umma...Umma menangis, ne...?"

Yeoja separuh baya itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap putrinya. Hatinya luruh mendengar pertanyaan aegya-nya. Karena walaupun dalam keadaan tak berdaya seperti itu, putrinya tidak pernah kehilangan kelembutannya. Yeoja cantik itu tahu kalau ummanya tengah bersedih dengan keadaannya.

"Anni, chagi. Umma tidak menangis."

"Umma bersedih kan dengan keadaan Joongie hingga umma menangis?"

"Anni. Umma tidak menangis. Hanya tidak kuat melihat penderitaanmu, chagi..."

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae umma, Joongie membuat umma ikut bersedih dengan keadaan Joongie."

"Anni, chagi. Kamu jangan berkata seperti itu. Memang kewajiban seorang umma yang mesti membuat aegya-nya bahagia, tapi umma tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu."

"Kenapa umma berkata seperti itu. Joongie bahagia, bahkan sangat bahagia. Joongie bersyukur karena telah memiliki seorang umma yang penuh kasih kepada Joongie."

"Ohh... nae-aegya." desah yeoja separuh baya itu sambil mengelus pipi putrinya dengan lembut. Wajah aegya-nya masih pias. Guratan kesedihan itu semakin tebal bergayut. Yeoja itu ingin menghapus semua itu dengan kasihnya yang putih.

"Dimana Yunnie, Umma...? Tadi Joongie dengar dia memanggil-manggil nama Joongie. Bahkan dia duduk menjaga Joongie waktu tidur," lirih Jaejoong dengan menatap ummanya teduh.

"Appamu pasti akan membawanya kemari, Joongie. Bersabarlah, dia pasti akan datang."

"Kapan, Ummaaa...?"

"Kalau tidak sekarang, barangkali besok dia akan kemari untuk menjengukmu."

"Benarkah, Ummaaa... benarkah Yunnie akan datang."

"Ne, chagi. Bersabarlah."

Jaejoong menggangguk lemah. Dia memang harus bersabar menunggu. Dia tidak ingin membuat umma dan appanya sedih. Selama beberapa hari ini, kedua orang tua itu pasti tidak kalah menderitanya dengan dirinya. Apalagi Jaejoong tahu mereka akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk kebahagiaannya.

"Apakah kamu tidak merasa lapar, Joongie. Sudah beberapa hari ini kamu tidak makan sesuappun, umma ambilkan bubur ne chagi."

"Mulut Joongie terasa pahit, Umma. Joongie tidak merasa lapar."

Mata yeoja separuh baya itu berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan putrinya. Ternyata kesedihan hatinya membuat jiwa dan raganya sakit.

Di luar malam kian merambat. Kelam, karena gumpalan ayam hitam begitu pekat membayangi cahaya bulan. Langit pun tak berbintang. Alam pun menjadi gelap. Semuanya kelam, seperti harapan Jaejoong yang semakin pupus. Air matanya sudah habis, tidak ada yang bisa menetes lagi. Beningan kristal itu telah mengering oleh tangisan yang panjang. Namun Jaejoong terus menangis, tapi hanya dalam hati.

"Ummaaa..."

"Ne chagi..."

"Joongie mau minum,"

Yeoja itupun tidak menunggu lagi. Dia segera merengkuh tubuh putrinya dan membantunya untuk bersandar. Kemudian ummanya mengambilkan segelas air di meja kecil di sampingnya. Dari tadi air itu sudah disiapkan Yu Ahjuma dan masih berada di atas baki.

"Ini chagi, minumlah..."

"Gomawo, umma..." ujar Jaejoong lirih. Dia mencoba untuk tersenyum dan dia berhasil. Senyumannya sangat tipis, namun hanya membentuk lengkungan yang patah. Tapi tidak lama itu berlangsung, karena yeoja itu merasa tubuhnya semakin lemah hingga tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Kesadarannya tiba-tiba hilang, tubuhnya melayang, dan matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya yang tengah bersandar tiba-tiba ambruk di tempat tidur. Jaejoong pingsan. Ummanya sangat panik melihat putrinya.

"Yeobo...Yeobo...Yeobo...Joongie...Yeobooo...!"

Tuan Kim yang berada di kamarnya itu terkejut mendengar teriakan istrinya. Dia yang tengah berfikir kemana dirinya harus mencari Yunho. Tapi takkala dia mendengar jeritan istrinya, dia langsung berlari menuju kamar putrinya.

"Ada apa Teukie...?

"Joongie yeobo... Aegya kita yeobo...Hiks..."

"Waeyo... Waeyo dengan Joongie...?"

"Joongie pingsan, hiks..."

"Tenanglah, Teukie... Aku akan menelpon dokter Choi."

Tuan Kim kemudian segera menghubungi Dokter Choi yang merupakan dokter keluarganya. Memang bagi orang yang berada seperti keluarga Jaejoong, mesti mempunyai dokter keluarga yang bisa dimintai tolong setiap saat. Terlihat tangannya menekan beberapa angka yang cukup di hafalnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Dokter Choi di sini."

"Mianhamnida, Dok. Saya mengganggu Dokter."

"Oh, Tuan Kim Youngwoon. Ada apa, Tuan Kim."

"Jaejoong, Dokter. Dia tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Saya takut dia kenapa-kenapa."

"Baiklah. Tuan Kim tunggu sebentar, saya akan segera kesana."

"Gamsahamnida, Dok...!"

Tak ada lagi jawaban. Namja separuh bawa itu meletakkan gagang telepon setelah yakin Dokter Choi juga telah menutup teleponnya. Kemudian dia segera menjumpai istrinya yang masih memeluk putrinya.

"Teukie... tenanglah, sebentar lagi Dokter Choi akan datang."

Namun istrinya tidak menghiraukan ucapan suaminya. Dia tetap saja memeluk putrinya sambil menangis. Dia mencium wajah putrinya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di pipi aegya-nya yang halus. Dia masih memeluk aegya-nya ketika Dokter Choi sudah datang diantar oleh Yu Ahjuma yang juga terlihat panik.

"Teukie... Dokter Choi sudah datang. Biarkanlah dokter memeriksa Joongie dulu."

Nyonya Kim segera melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepada Dokter Choi untuk memeriksa keadaaan putrinya. Yeoja itu memeluk suaminya, kesedihannya masih melekat di hatinya. Suaminya mengerti dengan perasaan seorang umma yang telah melahirkan aegya-nya. Namja itu sendiri sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan yang menimpa putrinya, apalagi istrinya.

"Bagaimana, Dok...?" tanya Nyonya Kim setelah melihat Dokter Choi selesai memeriksa Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong tidak apa-apa. Dia baik-baik saja. Cuma kondisinya memang sangat lemah. Menurut saya yang sakit bukan fisiknya, tapi dia menderita tekanan batin. Sepertinya ada keinginannya yang tidak tersampaikan. Dia akan sembuh jika itu diperolehnya, tetapi sebaliknya, kalau itu tidak segera terpenuhi, bisa-bisa Jaejoong menderita depresi berat dan mianhae.. tidak menutup kemungkinan Jaejoong juga bisa gila."

"Anniiii..." teriak nyonya Kim setelah mengetahui kondisi putrinya. Dan nyonya Kim pun makin terisak. Dia semakin tersayat mendengar penuturan Dokter Choi.

"Oh nae-aegya..." desah Tuan Kim sembari merangkul istrinya yang menangis.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan, Dok...?"

"Mencari cara agar keinginan Jaejoong bisa segera terpenuhi."

"Kami mengerti, Dok. Memang saat ini Jaejoong tengah merindukan seseorang. Namanya Yunho. Jaejoong mencintai namja itu, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho menghilang entah kemana. Kami telah mencarinya kemana-mana. Namun kami tidak menemukannya."

"Menurut pendapat saya, itulah yang membuat Jaejoong mengalami depresi seperti ini. Batinnya tertekan karena cintanya yang belum tersampaikan"

"Kami juga mengira begitu. Makanya kami terus mencarinya. Tetapi..."

"Sudahlah, Tuan Kim. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim jangan putus apa. Cobalah terus berusaha sambil berdoa. Siapa tahu ada keajaiban."

"Baiklah, Dok. Kami akan mengikuti saran Dokter."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim. Sebentar lagi Jaejoong pasti akan sadar. Dia cuma lemah. Kalau ada apa-apa, Tuan Kim berat hubungi saya!"

"Ne. Gamsahamnida, Dok..."

"Cheonmaneyo."

Tuan Kim dan istrinya mengantar Dokter Choi sampai di beranda depan. Namja itu kemudian memasuki mobilnya yang diparkir di halaman dekat taman. Sebentar saja, mobil itu sudah melaju meninggalkan rumah mewah itu.

"Ayo Teukie, kita ke kamar Joongie, siapa tahu putri kita sudah siuman."

"Ne... Ayo"

Kedua orang tua Jaejoong beranjak dari beranda depan. Rumah mewah itu, kini tidak lagi menebarkan kehangatan. Keceriaan Jaejoong yang lenyap begitu saja, membuat suasana kegembiraan di rumah itu juga lenyap. Memang dari luar, bangunan itu tampak sangat megah, tapi di seluruh ruangannya, kini terhias kesedihan pemiliknya. Mereka semua bersedih menyaksikan permata itu tidak berkilau dengan sempurna. Sinarnya redup dan layu. Ohh... Joongie sampai kapankah penderitaan ini akan menyelimuti hari-harimu, desis Nyonya Kim ketika dia berada di depan Jaejoong yang terbaring lemah.

Kedua orang tua itu masih berada di kamar putrinya. Mereka menjaga Jaejoong sepanjang malam. Sebentar kemudian terlihat keduanya tertidur di kursi karena terserang kantuk. Namun sebentar kemudian Nyonya Kim terlihat terbangun, ketika mendengar putrinya mengigau memanggil-manggil nama Yunho. Yeoja separuh baya itupun mengelus wajah putrinya. Dia melirik suaminya, namja itu masih tertidur dengan bersenderan di kursi. Dia pun tidur lagi dengan merebahkan kepalanya di pinggiran panjang putrinya ketika yeoja itu telah terlelap kembali.

Sampai fajar menyingsing. Pagi pun akan segera tiba menggeser malam yang teramat panjang bagi suami-istri itu. Mereka terbangun ketika mendengar seseorang memasuki kamar itu.

"Eh... Yu ahjuma."

"Mianhamnida nyonya. Saya mau mengganti air nona Jaejoong."

"Ohh... sudah pagi rupanya."

"Baru jam lima, nyonya..."

Tanpa menghiraukan lagi kata-kata Yu ahjuma, Nyonya Kim menatap putrinya. Rupanya Jaejoong masih tertidur. Barulah dia membangunkan suaminya dan beranjak dari kamar Jaejoong, bermaksud untuk membersihkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Hati-hati Yu ahjuma. Jangan sampai Joongie terbangun." ujar Tuan Kim ketika melihat Yu ahjuma mau membersihkan kamar itu.

"Ne, Tuan."

Mereka kemudian berlaku meninggalkan Yu ahjuma yang tengah merapikan kamar Jaejoong.

Sementara di luar langit sudah mulai terang. Mega-mega merah terlihat bertengger. Itu pertanda tidak lama lagi matahari akan muncul dengan kehangatan sinarnya. Burung-burungpun berkicau, bernyanyi menyambut datangnya pagi yang merekah.

Tuan Kim dan istrinya kembali ke kamar Jaejoong setelah membersihkan diri mereka. Dalam hati, mereka terus berdoa untuk kesembuhan putri mereka dan terbesit harapan baru, semoga putri mereka akan pesat sembuh dan ceria seperti dulu lagi. Tak lama kemudian mentari pagi mulai mengintip dari celah-celah kamar itu. Pagi pun datang dengan kecerahan yang sempurna.

-TBc-

mian chingu harus putus dulu disni. Karena aku udah gak bisa mikir lagi.. Aku kok malah bikin umma menderita gini yah? Niat awal kan mau buat appa yang menderita lha kok ini malah begini.. Ya sudahlah tak apa.. Aku tunggu reviewnya chingudeul yang baik karena review itu adalah semangat untukku. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. Annyeong.


	12. yunjae Yes or No?

Annyeong chingudeul yang setia membaca ff udik bin abal-abalku ini. Jeongmal Mianheyo karena update super duper lama dan Gomawoyo karena kalian gak pernah bosan sama ni ff. Dan untuk umpa yunjae mianhae aku buat kalian semakin sakit. Aku coba perbaiki ceritanya.

# YUNJAE :: Love Is #

Cast : Jung Yunho/Yunnie (11 th)

Kim jaejoong/Joongie (7 th)

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka. yunjae is real dan gak bisa diganggu gugat..

Warning : ni gs coz para uke aku jadiin yeoja.. Jadi jika g berkenang mian aku mohon gak usah baca aja

#ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca#

=yunjae love is=

=Chap 11=

Di penghujung malam, Yunho masih lekat menatap bulan yang terhalang awan. Semburat kehitaman membayangi sinar teduhnya. Namja muda itu duduk termenung di tepian telaga pada halaman sebuah gubuk kecil. Selama beberapa hari ini dia menghabiskan waktunya di tempat sunyi itu. Menikmati pemandangan malam dengan nuansa keindahannya. Di sini dia merenungi perjalanan kehidupannya yang kasar dan juga masa kecilnya yang buram dan suram. Ingatannya menggapai kenangan indahnya bersama Jaejoong yeoja kecilnya. Jaejoong begitu lembut memberikan ketegaran pada dirinya ketika dia merasa terhempas dengan kegetiran hatinya. Sampai kini. Ketika dia masih merasakan kegetiran itu, Jaejoong muncul kembali dan merengkuh hatinya dengan cintanya yang putih. Ohh... Tidak seharusnya aku membuat hatimu tersakiti yeoja kecilku, mianhae. Gara-gara aku kamu saat ini pasti sangat sedih, desah Yunho yang menyadari kekeliruannya. Tiba-tiba air matanya bergulir hangat di pipinya. Dia dapat merasakan kalau saat ini Jaejoong pasti sedih dengan sikapnya itu.

"Yunho hyung..."

Suara itu sangat jelas dan begitu dikenalnya. Di sampingnya Donghae tengah berdiri.

"Kamu menangis, hyung."

"Ah anni, Hae. Kamu tahu aku berada di sini."

"Aku terus mencarimu kemana-mana hyung, namun aku tidak menemukanmu. Lalu aku teringat tempat ini. Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu hyung."

"Mwo... Apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan kepadaku?"

"Ini tentang Jaejoong."

"Wae.. Dia kenapa, Hae. Joongie baik-baik saja kan?" Yunho kaget saat mendengar mana yeoja kecilnya itu. Ada apa dengan yeoja kecilnya. Apakah dia baik-baik saja. Semoga iya. Pikir Yunho.

"Jaejoong sakit, hyung. Semakin hari kondisinya semakin memburuk."

"Mwo... Benarkah itu? Dari mana kamu mengetahuinya, Hae." Yunho semakin merasa bersalah saat mengetahui Jaejoong sakit. Pasti dialah penyebab yeoja itu menjadi sakit. Kejadian di Bolero itu adalah penyebabnya.

"Appanya sering menelpon ke kafe, hyung. Kemaring siang terakhir kali dia menelpon, memberitahukan kondisi Jaejoong dan menanyakan keberadaanmu. Dia mengatakannya sambil terisak. Itulah mengapa aku berusaha untuk menemukanmu, hyung. Aku kasihan kepada Jaejoong dan keluarganya. Temuilah Jaejoong, hyung. Siapa tahu dengan kedatanganmu akan membuatnya sedikit lebih baik."

Yunho segera bangkit dari duduknya, dia menuju motornya. Dia bermaksud untuk menemui Jaejoong. Benar kata Donghae, inilah saatnya dia untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Yeoja kecilnya yang sangat dia cintai dan dia rindukan.

"Kamu mau kemana, Yunho hyung...?"

"Ke rumah Jaejoong, Hae. Dia sakit pasti karenaku, andai saja waktu dapat terulang lagi, sungguh aku tidak akan membuatnya begini."

"Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir, hyung. Tapi selama masih ada waktu untuk memperbaikinya, gunakan waktu itu sebaik-baiknya dan jangan sampai hyung menyesalinya. Jujurlah dengan hatimu hyung. Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu."

"Ne, Hae. Aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku. Doakan aku" ucap Yunho sambil menghidupkan motornya.

"Hati-hatilah, hyung. Aku pasti akan mendoakanmu. Dan Jaejoong pasti sangat merindukanmu."

"Gomawo, Hae."

Motor itu melaju membawa Yunho menembus keremangan malam yang masih menyelimuti alam. Di penghujung malam itu, jalan raya memang agak terang. Apalagi ada bulan yang masih setia bertengger di langit biru. Yunho memacu motornya dengan sangat cepat. Dia ingin segera sampai di rumah Jaejoong, yeoja kecilnya. Ketika dia memasuki pinggiran kota Seoul, fajar telah menyingsing dengan semburat merah menghiasi di atas langit. Berarti sebentar lagi pagi akan menggeser malam.

Yunho terus melajukan motornya dengan berat melewati jalanan kota Seoul. Kini dia telah berada di kawasan Perumahan Jaejoong. Dan sebentar saja motor itu telah memasuki halaman rumah Jaejoong. Pagi pun kini telah datang. Begitu cerah. Namja muda itu segera mematikan motornya dan turun dari motornya. Dia langsung menuju beranda rumah mewah itu dengan hati yang diliputi kecemasan. Sedih itu belum mampu terhempas dari hatinya. Namun dia masih tetap tegas dengan kenyataan yang menggetirkan hatinya. Dengan lemah namja itu menekan bel di samping pintu.

Ting-tong...!

Ting-tong...!

Ting-tong...!#anggap aja bunyi bel ya#

Dari beranda depan terdengar suara bel berbunyi berulang-ulang. Tuan Kim yang masih tertidur di kamar Jaejoong menjadi terperanjat. Dia segera bangun untuk mencari tahu siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini. Rupanya Yu ahjuma tidak mendengar bunyi bel itu. Yeoja separuh baya itu tengah sibuk di dapur. Demikian juga dengan Pak Lee. Namja itu juga tidak mendengar bunyi bel karena beliau tengah bersih-bersih di halaman belakang. Tuan Kim buru-buru membuka pintu depan. Namja itu semakin kaget ketika melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

"Annyeong haseyo..."

"Nak Yunho..."

"Ne, ajushi. Ini saya."

Yunho menunduk ketika mendengar pintu ada yang membuka, hingga Tuan Kim menyapanya dengan nada sedikit terkejut. Yunho masih saja menunduk. Tubuhnya yang terlihat kekar, sekarang terlihat agak kurus. Pakaiannya juga lusuh. Dia seperti tidak terurus. Ternyata namja tampan itu tengah mengalami goncangan sehingga membuatnya nampak seperti itu.

"Mari masuk, Yunho. Joongie pasti gembira kalau tahu kamu datang."

Ucapan namja separuh baya itu membuat Yunho luruh. Hatinya begitu lega. Beban yang selama ini menghimpit dirinya seketika itu juga lenyap. Dia menatap appa Jaejoong, dia seperti tidak percaya dengan sambutan namja itu kepadanya. Dia mengira namja itu akan memarahinya, mencacinya, atau bahkan membunuhnya. Dia pasrah akan nasibnya tadi. Tapi ternyata namja separuh baya itu masih sama seperti dulu, dia tetap menyambut Yunho dengan kasihnya. Itulah yang membuat hati Yunho luruh.

"Mianhae... Jeongmal Mianhae, ajushi. Karena saya, Joongie menjadi menderita. Saya tahu dari Donghae kalau akhir-akhir ini keadaan Joongie kritis. Andai kami tidak bertemu, mungkin Joongie tidak akan seperti ini ajushi. Sekali lagi, tolong maafkan saya." ucap Yunho dengan menyesal. Sungguh dia sangat menyesali perbuatannya itu. Andai waktu dapat terulang. Itulah pemikirannya dari semalam saat bersama sahabatnya, Donghae.

"Sudahlah Yunho, tidak ada yang salah dalam masalah ini. Ajushi juga dapat melihat kalau kamu juga menderita. Ajushi dan ahjuma sangat senang dengan kedatanganmu saat ini. Sekarang temuilah Joongie, dia telah lama menantimu."

"Siapa Yeobo...?" tanya Nyonya Kim kepada suaminya.

"Nak Yunho, Teukie..."

"Jeongmal.. Yunho datang..."

"Cobalah kamu lihat sendiri!"

Yeoja itu segera datang untuk mendapati suaminya. Memang ada Yunho bersama suaminya saat itu.

"Ohh... Nak Yunho, syukurlah. Akhirnya kamu datang juga. Ahjuma sungguh senang kamu datang kemari."

"Ne, ahjuma. Mianhae saya baru datang sekarang. Sungguh bukan maksud saya untuk membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Sekali lagi, mianhae ahjuma."

"Gwaenchana. Tidak usah membahasnya lagi. Yang terpenting kamu sekarang sudah ada di sini. Ayo, Ahjuma antar ke kamar Joongie."

Mereka kemudian melangkah menuju kamar Jaejoong. Kedua orang tua Jaejoong bersyukur, ternyata doa mereka selama ini terkabul. Mereka menemukan kebahagiaan itu

kembali. Memang benar ternyata keajaiban itu datang. Pagi ini ternyata membawa harapan baru yang telah terwujud. Orang yang selama ini dirindukan oleh putri mereka telah datang. Itu adalah anugrah bagi mereka. Lebih-lebih bagi Jaejoong, putri kesayangan mereka.

Pada saat mereka tiba di depan kamar Jaejoong, kedua orang tua itu tidak langsung masuk ke kamar putrinya. Mereka hanya menyuruh Yunho untuk menemui Jaejoong.

Kamar Jaejoong tampak sepi, tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar dari sana. Jaejoong memang masih tidur. Yunho langsung membuka pintu kamar itu. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada sosok yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Namja itu mendekat, lalu duduk di sisi ranjang. Dia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, dan menciumnya. Terasa kalau tangannya itu sangat lemah, pucat, pias seperti wajah pemiliknya yang pucat. Tak ada lagi keindahan yang terpancar dari yeoja itu.

"Ohh Joongie... Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Akulah yang membuat kamu seperti ini, andai saja kita tidak bertemu, kamu tidak akan menjadi seperti ini yeoja kecilku. Mianhae, hukumlah aku, lakukan apapun kepadaku dan aku akan menerimanya, tapi tolong sembuhlah Joongie," desah Yunho lirih. Dia seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong masih tertidur. Matanya terpejam. Yunho menangis. Dia tidak kuat menahan kepiluan hatinya. Kini air mata itu tumpah lagi, setelah sekian lama tidak keluar. Namja itu menangis lagi, padahal sekeras apapun kehidupannya dia tidak pernah menangis. Tapi kali ini kesedihannya memuncak, dia terpukul, dia bersalah, karena telah membiarkan yeoja kecil yang dicintainya menderita.

Tangan Jaejoong yang basah oleh air mata Yunho terasa menghangat, tapi mata yeoja itu masih terpejam. Kini bening kristal itu jatuh ke wajahnya yang halus. Setetes demi setetes. Kehangatannya sangat terasa, terbawa dalam mimpi yeoja cantik itu.

"Joongie... Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae..."

Jaejoong masih terpejam, namun suara itu sayup-sayup terdengar lemah olehnya. Ada seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Semakin lama suara itu semakin jelas. Apalagi dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang jatuh di pipinya, terasa hangat. Perlahan-lahan, mata Jaejoong terbuka. Dia melihat ada seseorang di dekatnya. Sangat samar. Lama-kelamaan bayangan orang itu semakin jelas dalam tatapannya yang redup.

"Yunnie.. Kamukah itu Yunnie..,"

Suara Jaejoong sangat lirih, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Yunho. Namja itu tidak menyangka kalau Jaejoong akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Kini yeoja itu menyapanya dengan lirih. Perlahan-lahan Yunho mengangkat wajahnya. Dia menatap Jaejoong yang juga tengah memandanginya.

"Joongie..,"

"Yunnie, kamu benar-benar Yunnie kan...?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yunho, Jaejoong langsung terbangun. Tenaganya langsung pulih seketika. Kekuatannya terasa kembali. Dia menghambur ke pelukan Yunho. Yeoja itu memeluk Yunho sambil menangis. Dia menumpahkan segala duka laranya di dada namja tampan itu.

"Mianhae Joongie.. Mianhae. Karena aku kamu menjadi seperti ini. Bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu seperti ini Joongie, sungguh."

"Jangan kamu tinggalkan aku lagi, Yunnie. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan ini semua, kamu jahat sekali kepadaku Yunnie. Aku mencintaimu Yunnie. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu Jung Yunho. Jadi aku mohon tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

"Ne, Jaejoongie. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, yeoja kecilku. Sungguh aku berjanji kepadamu. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat malahan. Ketakutan yang membuat aku berbohong kepadamu waktu itu. Aku takut kamu akan menderita bila memilihku menjadi namja chingumu, Joongie. Kehidupanku sangat keras dan liar, makanya aku menghindarimu, karena aku tidak mau kamu tersakiti saat bersamaku yeoja kecilku."

"Tapi nyatanya aku sangat tersakiti dengan keputusanmu itu. Aku menderita, Yunnie. Sangat menderita. Makanya kamu jangan pergi lagi, karena kalau kamu menghilang lagi, aku tidak akan tahan hidup di dunia ini, lebih baik aku..."

Belum sempat Jaejoong meneruskan kata-katanya, tahu-tahu tangan Yunho sudah menempel di bibirnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, yeoja kecilku. Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku janji kepadamu. Aku telah datang. Cinta telah membawaku kembali kesisimu. Karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa ragaku, Joongie."

"Jeongmal..,"

"Ne..,"

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dengan lembut. Dia ingin meyakinkan yeoja itu. Kemudian dia memeluk yeoja itu lagi. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan namja itu dengan utuh. Dia sangat bahagia. Setelah merasa cukup lama menyembunyikan wajahnya, di dada bidang namja chingunya, Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap lekat wajah Yunho. Perlahan namun pasti, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mencium bibir yeoja itu dengan lembut. Dia mengalirkan kebahagiaan itu dengan penuh cinta. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar, ternyata ciuman itu merupakan ciuman pertama baginya. Nuansanya sangat indah dan membawanya terbang menggapai kebahagiaan dengan utuh dan sempurna.

Yunho menarik wajahnya, dia menatap Jaejoong yang masih terpejam. Rona merah yang menghiasi pipi yeoja chingunya jelas membias. Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik. Dia membuka matanya pelahan-lahan. Dan melihat kalau Yunho tengah menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Yeoja itu membalas senyuman namja chingunya itu, namun dia buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya dia dada bidang Yunho, karena dia malu kalau wajahnya yang memerah dipandangi terus oleh mata musang Yunho.

"Yunnie..."

"Ne."

"Aku sangat bahagia saat ini. Kenapa kamu tidak dari dulu-dulu datang dengan cintamu kepadaku?"

"Akupun berfikiran begitu. Tapi aku butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan diriku Joongie, karena kamu tahu sendiri siapa diriku kan."

"Ne aku mengerti..."

"Masih banyak waktu buat kita untuk merajut kebahagiaan di taman cinta kita, Joongie. Makanya cepatlah sembuh ne, setelah itu aku akan membawamu menggapai keindahan cinta itu."

"Aku sehat, bahkan merasa sangat sehat hari ini."

"Hei, lihatlah tubuhmu kurus, wajahmu masih pucat. Apakah itu yang namanya sehat, eoh?"

"Kamu boleh berkata seperti itu, tapi aku yang merasakan diriku tidak sakit lagi. Lihat saja." sergah Jaejoong.

Yeoja itu kemudian turun dari ranjang dan mencoba berputar di depan namja chingunya, tapi dia terjatuh. Untung saja Yunho dengan cepat menangkapnya.

"Aku percaya kalau kamu sudah sehat Joongie, tapi tubuhmu itu benar-benar kurus. Jadi kamu istirahat dulu ne. Aku akan ke bawah mencari ahjuma dan memintanya untuk membuatkanmu bubur, dan kamu harus memakannya."

"Aish.. Yunnie. Aku benar-benar sudah sehat. Kamu masih tidak percaya." ucap Jaejoong tidak terima sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Joongie jangan seperti itu. Kamu harus makan, nanti aku yang suapi. Bagaimana?"

"Benar kamu mau menyuapiku?"

"Ne Joo..."

Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jaejoong ada yang mengetuk.

"Bolehkah umma masuk?" suara Nyonya Kim terdengar dari luar kamar.

"Ne umma. Masuklah..."

"Joongie.. Nae-aegya kamu sudah sehat chagi? Ini umma bawakan bubur untukmu, karena umma yakin dengan adanya nak Yunho di sini pasti kamu mau makan."

"Joongie sehat umma, tadi Joongie mencoba turun dari ranjang tapi sayang Joongie terjatuh karena masih sedikit pusing. Dan Joongie pasti akan makan umma karena tadi Yunnie sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan menyuapi Joongie. Benarkan Yunnie?" jawab Jaejoong.

"Ne ahjuma. Saya akan menyuapi joongie. Ahjuma jangan khawatir." ucap Yunho.

"Baiklah Ahjuma keluar dulu nak Yunho. Ahjuma titip joongie ne." ujar Nyonya Kim.

"Ne ahjuma." jawab Yunho.

"Dan Joongie, jangan terlalu manja kepada nak Yunho." lanjut Nyonya Kim.

"Ne Umma" jawab Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan begitu manis. Memang yeoja itu kelihatan segar. Wajahnya yang pucat sedikit demi sedikit segar kembali, cuma tubuhnya saja yang masih kurus, karena beberapa hari ini dia tidak enak makan. Wajahnya kembali ceria. Yunho hanya tersenyum menyaksikan tingkah yeoja kecilnya yang kelihatan lucu.

Kehadiran Yunho membuat Jaejoong sembuh seketika. Tidak ada gurat kelelahan di wajah cantiknya. Begitulah cinta kalau sudah bersatu, kehadirannya bisa membawa keajaiban bagi para pasangan yang tengah merasakannya.

-End-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Bercanda.. Hehehe.. Aku masih punya 1 chap lagi tapi sangat pendek. Aku bingung mau ngepost atau gak. Dan menurut reader sebaiknya endingnya gimana? Nasib YunjaeYoosuMin ada di tangan kalian.. Jika kalian punya ide u/ merubah cerita ini PM aku ja.. Atau di review jga boleh.. Aku tunggu chingudeul.. Annyeong..


End file.
